O-Yoroi: RWBY: the Argent Series
by RideBoldlyRide
Summary: Following the revelations and events of Petal, team RNJR and the repair of Team RWBY. A new threat levels against them- but isn't what it appears to be. This is the second installment in the series RWBY: The Argent Series. Follows an AU divergence starting in Petal. Please read it first to fully understand some of the dynamics between the characters!
1. The Lady

A/N:So I'm back with my next installment in the new Argent Series! Since this story is a bit more involved (I'm dealing with almost all of the characters) there will be longer delays between chapters. But I have already plotted out the next few chapters,  
/meaning that it should be pretty easy to get those ones done. Now, since there are many characters, there may be a chapter/chapters between sightings of different ones. Please don't hesitate to comment on them- if you want more of a certain character  
/or if it's been too long for you. I'll try my best to keep a decent balance, since this is more like a Volume. But as usual, I love the feedback!

* * *

It was in the black shadows behind his tent that she reverted her form. Drawing her sword, the red blade glowed like hot coals in the darkness. Slowly and silently, the sharp blade sliced through the tent cloth, cleanly separating it to create her own  
/entrance, far from the prying eyes of his followers.

Deftly, she entered the main portion of the tent, mere feet from her goal. The dark woman's blade was still drawn as she neared the Faunus' sleeping form. With the broad edge of her blade, she tapped the side of his cheek. He startled quickly, jerking  
/himself forward and almost on to her blade. His hand went for a hidden weapon, but her tsk stopped his motion.

"Amateur." Her voice was quiet, but loud enough for Adam Taurus to hear. The Faunus man scowled. The woman smirked under her mask, but allowed none of that to come across in her voice.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Raven Branwen, Lady of the Bandits."

She used the same broad edge of her sword to tap his cheek patronizingly. "Good boy," she purred.

Drawing herself, she continued, "You have 48 hours to move your precious stash of Dust, and followers out of Songji. At this time, in two days, Songji will be taken over by my people. Is that understood?"

Adam's scowl deepened.

"She will not be happy about this."

Raven scoffed, "We have an agreement, and this is me fulfilling it. This is a kindness for you though. You and I do not have the same arrangement. The only reason you're being given this consideration at all is because you're dealing with her associates."

Her voice dropped along with her head, looking more like her namesake.

"Be grateful. You have 48 hours. No more, no less."

In one fluid motion, she turned on her heels, removed her blade from off the man's neck, and turned the appropriate dial on her hilt. Before her one of the portals she used opened, and she stepped through without a word.

As soon as she passed, Adam Taurus was on his feet, his own blade in hand. Bursting through the entrance of his tent, he emerged into the campsite, startling both of his guards.

"Where is Hazel?!" He growled at them.

The first one to overcome his shock from his leaders outburst, mutely pointed to a bland, small tent. Shirtless with blade still drawn, the younger man tore through the entrance. The burly man was already on his feet, eye to eye with the anxious one.

Arms crossed, Hazel Rainart was still an imposing figure. His voice rumbled and filled the room as he spoke.

"What is it?"

"Branwen visited."

The older man sniffed. "I'm assuming you're talking about the female one."

Exasperated, he shrugged and threw his hands into the air.

"Of course! If it was the huntsman, one of the two of us would have been dead."

Hazel nodded. "What did she have to say?"

"She gave us 48 hours to leave Songji."

The older man raised an eyebrow, and turned.

"Then we better start moving."

"What?" Taurus sputtered.

"She held up her end of the bargain. So we hold ours."

The leader's eyes sparked, and he challenged the man, "Bargain? How is this a bargain? My new men won't out themselves yet!"

"Then they die at Branwen's hand. I may not always agree with that woman, but her belief in the strong surviving I understand."

"Salem will hear about this!"

"Not from you, she won't."

Adam Taurus sneered at the burly man, but said nothing. Turning back to the younger man, he signaled the conclusion of the discussion by his next words.

"It's time for me to visit Sienna Khan. I'll leave you to your new work. I'm certain you'll be busy for the next few days."

* * *

It was mid-day when the ship had landed, but it remained sealed for a bit. Anxiety gnawed at the stowaway's stomach, and she found her hands toying with the fringe of her skirt. Finding herself fidgeting, she quickly stilled her hands, her training scolding  
/her nervous habits.

For the fifth time that day, she occupied herself with the contents of her small case. It had little to no use for her to do so, as there was nothing to be done about any forgotten items, as home was many thousands of miles away.

Loose lien, a prepared change of clothes, toiletries, dust capsules, night clothes, and the few trappings of her old life she couldn't part with: her mother's locket and her grandfathers capsule holder.

 _No_ , she thought, _everything I truly need is here._

The difference of the woman on the run from the woman who started at Beacon little over a year prior was not lost on her. Her thoughts strayed from the current to remember the past year, from the things learned to the friends gained and ... lost.

She was startled from her reverie by the sound of the main bay door opening. Up on her feet, sword drawn, she greeted the cargo pilot with sword point.

"Easy there, your _highness_ , you've made it safe." The sarcastic drawl of her pilot unfazed her, as she understood his irritation. Instead she was sincere in her response.

"Thank you for doing this."

The man looked taken aback. "Um..." he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, "you're welcome, I guess."

He shrugged, "I mean, you did pay me."

"Still," she insisted, as she passed him into the clear and humid day, "thank you."

The pilot mumbled again to himself, as the young woman started her trek to the exit of the hanger. She knew that there had to be public restrooms nearby where she could alter her appearance, so as to not draw attention to herself. Finding them, she purposefully  
/made her way there.

Reemerging, changed and dulled in color, she blended into the city's bustling crowd, no longer Miss Schnee. Instead, Weiss started her path through the multitude up to the school nestled high on the mountain.

 _If Winter's here, that's where she'll be._

* * *

Checking the page in her hand for yet another time, the young woman confirmed that it was indeed the address given. Raising an eyebrow, she shrugged and moved her way into the inn.

It was definitely nicer than she had expected, its lobby, while modest, was clean and well-apportioned. An entirely too-cheerful older woman greeted her as she entered.

Sauntering to the desk, she engaged with the older woman only to the extent necessary.

"Hate to be a pain," the blonde woman said with a crooked smile, "but I'm looking for my sister: Ruby Rose. Got anyone here by that name?"

The older woman's brow furrowed as she checked her current listing.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry, but I don't see anybody here by that name!"

Yang shrugged and started to move away from the desk, until she remembered a detail from the letter. Raising a brow, she turned back to the lady.

"How about Branwen?"

"Oh!" The older woman exclaimed, eyes wide, "the injured gentleman! Of course he's still here!" A slight flush reached the woman's cheeks and Yang had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Maybe all of her Uncle's stories about the ladies he'd met over  
/the years weren't such exaggerations as she'd assumed.

Putting the kindest smile she could manage on her face, she blinked at the woman.

"The room, please?"

"Right away!"

As Yang moved away from the desk and towards the room given her, she heard the woman call after her.

"Oh! Please give him our best wishes!"

If Yang could have rolled her eyes harder, they might have been lost in her skull.

* * *

"So, I still have to call you Uncle Qrow?" Ruby sat with her arms crossed, looking slightly perturbed.

Qrow Branwen emerged from the bathroom in the huntsman gear that Jaune, Nora and Ren and returned with the night before.

"That's the idea."

"Why? I don't get it."

"Because, Tyrian."

She furrowed her brows, watching her father as he moved about the room. "That's not fair. He was a lot more experienced than us."

The huntsman leaned over with a brow raised and a finger to her nose.

"Annnd that's why."

Straightening himself, he smirked at the spitfire before him. Her shoulders had started to raise into her ears. She had definitely inherited his sense of fairness.

"Kid, that's the whole reason why I didn't want you to carry my name with you. It's bad enough that Tyrian has connected you with me. Start calling me 'Papa' and Salem's going to have a field day. It's not like Vacuo was the first and last time I frustrated  
/her plans."

Ruby's shoulders dropped as she sighed. Defeated, she tried a compromise.

"Can I at least call you Papa when it's just us?"

Qrow thought about it for a moment, then shrugged, his back to his daughter. "I don't see why not."

"And... what about Yang? Can I tell her?"

Her tone had changed from frustrated to hesitant, and he turned to look at her. Fully dressed in her huntress gear, she looked the part, but her body language was of a little girl wearing her mother's clothes. The young woman's head was down, and she  
/was staring at her hands resting on her knees.

Qrow kneeled in front of her, attempting to make eye contact.

"Ruby, that's up to you. The only thing I ask is that when you do, she keeps the same level of secrecy as you and I do."

The older man placed a hand on her shoulder, and she finally raised her eyes to meet him. A sad smile was on his lips as he continued.

"I'm not going to lie, kid, this will change your relationship, but you two have always been sisters, even when you weren't. You love her, and I know she loves you too. That won't change."

He used the side of his knuckle to raise her chin, and she kept her eyes locked on him.

"Trust her, pipsqueak."

Slowly, her lips turned to match his small smile.

A knock startled them both out of their reverie and both turned to the door. Qrow raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head. Neither of them were expecting visitors.

"Well," he cocked his head at the door, "it could be the other three, but..."

The huntsman stood and made his way to the door.

"Stay out of sight." Ruby nodded and tucked up her legs as she leaned back from the eye line of the door. Drawing his sword, he cracked the door.

"Heh."

Straightening his back and a smile on his face, Qrow opened the door wide.

"Well, I'll be damned."


	2. Introductions

A/N: this balancing thing is for the birds... I had to rewrite Yang's intro multiple times before I got to here. Let me know if you think I got her voice right... got to JNR a chapter quicker than expected, but for the better, methinks. Thanks for the  
/love, and please review!

* * *

"Hey, Uncle Qrow!" With a blur of yellow, she flung her arms around his waist. His hiss drew her back from her tight hug. Yang looked up at him with concern, but his crooked smile was still on his face.

"Sorry! Guess that's what the inkeeper was talking about."

The lanky man shrugged, "Eh, its healing. Still a bit tender, but I'll survive."

"What happened?"

"I'll let Ruby have fun telling you all the details. She and the crew had all sorts of fun while I was out of it."

Yang's eyes grew wide.

"Where's Ruby?"

Around the corner behind her uncle, a dark haired head appeared, a large grin on her face.

"YANG!"

They both went down with a thud as Ruby tackled her sister.

"I'vemissedyousomuchIhavesomuchtotellyouhowareyouyougotmylettersimsosorryileftlikeidid-"

Qrow interrupted, with a single finger raised.

"Breathe, pipsqueak."

Ruby paused, took a deep breath, and sat back on to her haunches.

Eyes glinting with mischief, her smile still plastered on her face, she let out her breath.

"Hi."

The blonde girl laughed, tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was because of her laughter or because she had missed her sister. Either way, she was overjoyed to see Ruby.

Qrow looked down on the jumble of the sisters as they spoke over each other and wrestled playfully, a contented smile on his face. For the first time in over a decade, he had a sense of peace. His heaviest guilt had been aired, and Ruby hadn't changedfundamentally  
for it. It was the best outcome he could ever have dreamed of.

Leaning forward over the playful girls, avoiding any flailing arms by either one, he continued. "I'm heading out. See you two in a bit."

Ruby stilled, her face sobering. The silver-eyed girl stared him down.

"Where are you going?"

The huntsman stepped around the tangle of limbs, moving down the hallway.

"After the last week, kiddo, I need a drink."

A frown touched her brow, but before she could speak, he turned and held a finger, then pointed it at her.

"You kept me sober two days longer than I would have planned for," he jerked a thumb back at himself, "I think I deserve it."

Shrugging, he turned back around, moving toward his goal again.

"Besides, I plan on being able to walk home. So it won't be that much."

Her face showed her displeasure, but she dropped her eyes to the ground for a moment. When she raised them again, a small smile was on her lips.

"Okay, Uncle Qrow."

A twinge of sadness tainted the moment, but he nodded and met her smile with his own.

"See you in a bit, kiddos."

"See ya, Uncle Qrow!" The oldest called out after him.

Waving over his shoulder, he slipped out into the bustle of the city. Breathing in the humid air of Mistral, the moist smell in his nose and the instant stickiness laying on his skin, he felt invigorated. His cape hung listless off his shoulders. Gaining  
hisbearings, he oriented himself towards his favorite bar in Mistral.

Methodically, he moved his way through the crowd, shoulders rolled forward, weapon retracted and at the small of his back, his hands in his pockets. He slid into the menagerie of people easily, disappearing to the untrained eye.

Bar de Stoof stood in a slightly higher-end community on the western slope. Autumn-colored, the space was darkly lit with a well-stocked lineup of his favorite whiskeys. And usually was quiet.

A wave, and the bartender already had his favorite in glass and on the rocks. It hadn't been that long since he had been here last. Within moments he had cleared his first glass. As per usual, his second he savored, swirling the ice as he allowedhis mindto  
follow its chosen path. Thinking over the past few days, his mind wandered again to the voice that prevailed whenever he was sober. 13 years of her voice in his head. Of course he was driven to drink.

 _How can you be sober when you hear the constant voice of your dead lover in your head?_

 _"If you'd listen to her, you might not be driven to drink..."_

 _Hush you, I'm drinking._

Sighing, he finished off the last bit of his second one.

The third one poured, he swirled it without any motion to drink it. The huntsman's mind kept returning to the look his daughter had sent his way before he left.

Subconsciously, he recognized the sound of footsteps nearing him. However, it wasn't until he was interrupted from his thoughts by a young voice that he turned.

"Uh... Excuse me?"

Glancing over his shoulder, he had to drop his gaze to find the young boy. Turning, he faced the sun kissed youth standing before him.

"You know, I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak."

The boy's face twisted, a small scowl forming on his lips and between his brows. His eyes dropped to the side, and almost to himself, he spoke.

"Shut up... I'm getting there."

Perplexed and confused, Qrow tilted his head to the side, his own brow starting to furrow. The boy continued.

"Um..." his eyes stayed low to the ground, "I'm supposed to tell you..."

The youth took a deep breath, and brought his eyes to steadily match Qrow's garnet ones.

"I'd like my cane back."

Taken aback for a moment, something clicked in his mind, a memory resurfaced.

 _The man with two souls._

Nodding, he turned to place his drink back down on the bar. He stood, towering over the young man before him. The huntsman knew his presence could be intimidating, but chose not to diminish it. While the boy said the right words and acted as Oz had anticipated,Qrow  
chose to add his imposing demeanor to the check and balance of the moment.

The young man stepped back, appropriatelyoverwhelmed, but then stood his ground.

Qrow reached for the cane, retracted and in its hidden location on his back, and retrieved it. He stared down at the cane in his hand, confirming his comfort with the decision before him.

Coming to his conclusion, he tossed the relic into the young man's hand. As soon as it reached the boy it expanded to its full size. It dwarfed the young man.

The huntsman sniffed.

"It's good to see you again, Oz."

* * *

It was the tumult in the hallway outside their doorway that finally roused Jaune from his sleep. Pulling the covers further up and over his head, the blond man tried to block out the intrusive light of morning.

From the depths of the blankets, Ren could make out his friend's pitiful voice.

"It's too early..."

Already dressed and prepped for the day, Ren was slipping his father's blade into his boot. A small smile was on his face as he shared a look with a similarly prepared Nora.

"Jaune," he reasoned, "its long after sunrise. Most people are awake."

"Well," the frustrated man sat up in bed, flinging his covers from off himself, "guess I'm one of those people now, too, thanks to our inconsiderate neighbors."

Nora sniggered at his irritation.

"You do know that it's our friends next door, right?" Her deceptively sweet voice spoke out.

The young man scoffed, starting to move about the room. "Doesn't make them any less considerate!"

Lie Ren moved to the door, in fact curious as to the cause of the commotion. Upon opening it, his smile grew.

"Ren! Hi!" Yang Xiao Long, tangled up with her little sister sat a few meters from their door. With a free hand, she waved, as they disengaged from what he assumed had been an aggressive greeting.

Unexpectedly, Nora slipped herself between him and the door, her head emerging below him. Even as Ren opened his mouth, he felt a hand on his upper back as Jaune leaned over him.

Ren refused to hide his irritation as once more he found himself between the two playful beings he called friends. With a glance down at the strawberry haired woman below him, he smiled. _Maybe more than friends._

Bringing himself back to the present, his attention was brought in as Ruby was speaking.

Her head cocked to the side, and a quizzical look on her face, she started.

"You know, you three standing there like that..."

She gestured with her finger at their alignment. "Ya kinda look like one of those... you know," she turned to her sister, "those poles with the faces on them?"

"Totem poles?"

She snapped her fingers. "Yeah! That's it!"

Yang snickered.

Shaking his head, Ren opened the door wider and the other two lost their purchases. Righting themselves all three emerged into the hallway.

"It's good to see you, Yang!" Nora practically tackled the woman to the ground again.

Returning the hug, the blonde woman smiled. "You too, Nora."

Jaune sobered the conversation with his concern. "How are you doing? With... everything that happened?"

Ruby's eyes shot between her sister and Jaune, a growing sense of trepidation strangling her heart. Yang's eyes dropped for a moment, finding her foreign appendage. She flexed and moved it under her gaze.

"I'm... actually doing okay. Nowhere near great, but..." she glanced over to her sister, and they both smiled, "I'm getting there."

Casting her gaze back to the three standing at their door, Yang's smile grew.

"I heard there was a whole bunch of crazy that I missed!" The blonde wrapped an arm over Ruby's shoulders, pulling her close. "I want to hear the details over breakfast."

She pointed a finger at Nora, and winked. "Know any good pancake shops?"

"Do I!" The effervescent woman proclaimed, practically on her toes. She quickly rounded on Jaune, shooing him from the door.

"Get ready, silly! Nora needs her pancakes!"

Ren rolled his eyes after them.

"We'll be out in a minute."

Ruby smiled, "we'll be here!"

As the door closed, Yang eyed the shorter young woman.

"What happened?"

Ruby's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Something's off about you," the blonde narrowed her eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

The silver-eyed girl tugged at the collar of her cloak, nervously chuckling.

"I'm sure we'll talk about it at breakfast..."

Yang's eyes remained narrow and locked onto Ruby's.

"I will find out, Rubes."

Before she could reply, the door opened again, and Jaune, Ren, and Nora emerged. With a sudden burst of speed, Nora stood before them all, finger raised in the air.

"This way to...," she turned on her heels, using her finger like a baton to lead the way. "PANCAKES!"


	3. Mistral Days

A/N: HAVING SERIOUS TECHNICAL ISSUES. If something doesn't look right, PM me. I've reached my limit, without resorting to destruction of personal property tonight, so I'll take a look at it again tomorrow, to make sure it looks right. Sorry guys.

* * *

It was a tedious trek up the city to the school. With her dark cloak pulled tight around her, the humidity stuck it's rim around her forehead and to the back of her calves. Weiss was still uncertain as to how she was going to meet up with Winter, but figured that showing up at the school might be a good place to start.

A flash of blue and red, pushed past her, loudly calling after a green haired man further up in the crowd. In the instant it took her to recognize Neptune, he had begun to disappear into the crowd. Laboriously, she followed, seemingly catching only a glimpse before he'd turn off into another alleyway.

Further and deeper they wound into the city, and the sound of the bustle of people was heavily muted as she rounded the final corner. A sound from behind her rang out, and all the hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge. With a gesture, her cape was flung back, Myrtenaster raised and poised, and a glyph locking her feet into place beneath her.

The ring of steel on steel rang out, and neither opponent budged, their eyes locked on their swords. A twist of her hilt, and the blade erupted in arching electricity. Her opponent, unprepared for the light and the sting of the spark, jolted back. Weiss raised her sword, shifting the tilt of her glyph. Gathering her strength, she exploded upward, preparing a downward swing. It was only then that she spared a glance at her reeling opponent.

"Sage?!" Instead of a swing, she turned head over heels, landing on her feet just on the other side of the green-haired man. She stood up straight, and turned on her heels.

The young man, still swatting away non-existent sparkles from his eyes, blinked at her.

"We-Weiss?"

From behind her, she was aggressively hugged for a moment, and then released just as quickly. Startled, she glanced over her shoulder to spot Neptune standing awkwardly behind her. Hand on hip and the other scratching the back of his head, a cheesy grin grew on his face.

"Hey, Weiss, what brings you to Mistral?"

Sighing, she pulled her dark cloak once more over her shoulders.

"I'm..." another sigh escaped her lips, and her shoulders fell slightly. "I'm here to see Winter." Her eyes flicked up to his. "My sister."

The blue-haired man's smile faltered, and something fell into place.

"You're not supposed to be here, are you? I mean, after your dad came... and now you're here..."

Sheepishly, she nodded. "That's why I need to get to Winter. She'll understand."

The smile returned to his face, this time more genuine. "Well, you're in luck, Princess! We'll help you with whatever you need."

The silver-haired woman smiled slightly at Neptune, but her words were soft.

"Please don't call me that."

Furrowed brows. "What?"

"Please don't call me 'Princess', okay?"

His smile reached his eyes. "You got it, Weiss."

* * *

Qrow scowled down at the steaming cup in his hands. Whatever it was, it wasn't alcoholic. The huntsman sniffed at it, catching some of the strong herbs, but none of the bite he was still craving. _Well_ , he thought, _at least I'll be able to keep my promise to Ruby._

Looking across the table to the kid in front of him, the older man couldn't help but be struck by how young the boy looked. Sun-kissed skin and dirty hands told the story of a manual laborer. A farmer, perhaps? But there were no lines around his eyes, no smile marks. Yet when he spoke- really spoke- there was age to his words.

The best place to speak of private things, when you couldn't truly be alone, was in a public place. Spoken in comfortable volume and in the midst of many people, no one paid you attention. So instead of the bar, where there were only waitstaff, they moved to a nearby popular cafe. The herbal concoction that the tired huntsman held to his nose had been a suggestion by Oscar.

Swallowing back a warm sip, Qrow was surprised by its nutty flavor. The heterocromic young man watched intently as he sipped at it, almost nervous for his approval. Raising the mug to eye it closer, the older man raised an eyebrow, a crooked small smile on his face.

"'S not bad."

Oscar nodded more to himself than to anyone. Placing back down the mug, the huntsman locked eyes with him.

"Alright, kid. So, you know everything that the old man knew?"

The young man shrugged. "Some. He usually tells me as I need to know."

"Maidens?"

A nod.

"Relics?"

A sobered expression followed by a nod.

"Salem?"

Slight furrow to the brow, followed by a nod.

"Silver eyes?"

The boy's face cleared.

"No, I don't think so."

Qrow's face twisted slightly. "That needs to change. Ruby accidentally came across her abilities while the old man was out."

A puzzled expression met the huntsman's own. He chuckled slightly.

"The old man will know what I'm talking about. I'd prefer if he'd tell you, only for safety's sake."

Oscar cocked his head to the side, as if listening to someone. A pause followed by a nod.

"He... he gave me some basics, just now. Says he'll tell me more later."

The huntsman nodded. "Fair enough." Sitting back in the chair, he rested his hands on the edge of the table.

"So- to get that old geezer in your head an update on the team: Ruby went full silver, Pyrrha's dead, the White Fang girl is back home, best I can tell, and the Schnee girl was snatched home by pops. All the rest of the kids have either scurried home or are here. Just got here myself, so I have yet to do any digging.

"Raven's back, and she's got somebody powerful on her side. The bandits are taking higher risk targets. Shion fell to them. Not sure who it is yet, but-"

"The Obsidian Warrior."

Qrow blinked. The young man shrunk, his shoulders raising to his ears. This didn't come from Ozpin.

"Kid, what do you know about this warrior? 'Cause that wasn't info from the old man."

"It's... it's just a story. Something my aunt used to talk about."

"What about it? What did she say?"

"It's only been in the last few years. There's this warrior- all black and shiny- that shows up right before the bandits do.

"It comes the day before, and then, according to the rumor, disappears into thin air. The next day, the bandits come, and it returns as their calvary."

Qrow's brows were furrowed, and his lips pulled down.

"According to what you've heard, is there a way to defeat it?"

Oscar shook his head.

"Not that I've heard. They say that if you cut off an arm, it grows back. They also say..." his lips twisted into a incredulous smirk. "That it's the trapped soul of a lost warrior."

One of the huntsman's brows shot up, but the frown remained firmly in place.

"The old man have anything to say about this?"

A pause from the boy.

"No, he's being oddly silent."

"Hmph. When he goes silent, I worry."

The older man sighed slumping sideways in his chair.

"Alright, here's my suggestion. The warrior can wait for the time being. We don't know what the old witch is planning to do next, but it would make sense for her to come to Haven. I'm not sure how I feel about Leo, so I'd prefer us keeping the old man's survival to ourselves. I know some people that can help with that.

"In the meantime, between me and the team I'm going to leave you in the hands of, we're going to have to give you some training."

The young man opened his mouth to protest, but the huntsman leaned forward on to the table, a finger raised to stop him.

"It's great and all that you _know_ what he does, but you have to be able to _do_ it as well."

He sighed and dropped his head.

"Listen, pipsqueak, this isn't going to be an easy gig. And you're stuck with it, whether you like it or not." He raised his eyes once more to Oscar. "Just make the best of it."

The young man smiled lightly, "I think I can do that."

A crooked smile pulled at his lips.

"Good kid."

He leaned back once more, this time pushing away from the table.

"Well, I need to go see Leo. But let's get you with the girls before I head that way."

"Girls?"

Qrow smirked.


	4. The Obsidian Warrior

A/N: AGAIN WITH THE TECHNICAL USSES. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

Miserable and sweaty, Sun Wukong passed through the tight streets of Songji. Snagging an apple from a passing vendor, he bit into it, hoping to bring himself out of his state of misery. He really didn't look forward to seeing Blake in a few blocks with the news he carried.

The apple had been juicy, but warmed by the same oppressive sun, and it soured in his mouth. Rolling his eyes, he cast it over his shoulder into a nearby trash bin. Nothing had been going well for the mercurial man, and it settled over him like a wet blanket. His spirits were further dampened but the change of clothes that Blake insisted he wear, along with dyeing his hair and tail. Even as he caught a glimpse of the dusty brown it now was, he fought the urge to make a face.

Sun was nearly to the apartment that they shared when he felt the cold breeze on the back of his neck. A heavy silence chased on its heels, and the young man slowed his pace, sharing glances with fellow pedestrians. Muted ruckus came up the bustling streets he had turned off of. People spilled out and stumbled away in fear, scrambling to be far away from the cause.

Emerging from the crowded stalls, an inky darkness appeared. Glossy, it's smooth surfaces put off glares, blinding bystanders. Even through the piercing light, Sun could make out a definitive shape. A good head and shoulders above the tallest being in the town, it's gleaming scales of armor cascaded down it's torso, falling across it's arms and legs. Upon its head, a traditional Kabuto rested. Hiding any features, a Menpo, or dragon-like mask, turned an expressionless gaze down the road, moving to the town center.

It moved with hardly any sound, but each step it took felt like an earthquake shook his heart. Shaking off the shock of seeing the Obsidian Warrior in person, he put himself into motion even as it passed him on the street. Following behind it, with an appreciable distance between them, he kept pace.

At the town's center, an ornate fountain stood with families all gathered round. The appearance of the Warrior sent them all scattering, cowering away from it. Without pause, it continued forward, stopping just before the edge of the pool surrounding the fountain. It's feet spaced out evenly with its shoulders, the Warrior raised its arms simultaneously to the heavens, palms facing up, and then meeting in the center above its head. Methodically, the Warrior kept its palms touching as it drew the hands in a line straight down until it was level with their solar plexus.

Abruptly, it stopped. Totally devoid of motion, it's appearance took on one of its namesake. Unlike the obsidian it was named after, when a strong hot wind arose from nowhere and struck it, it crumbled away like ash.

The Faunus male shut his mouth with a clack, his eyes still blinking rapidly. Every bit as intimidating as he had been told, the Obsidian Warrior more than matched his expectations. It had appeared and disappeared just as he had heard, which made him strongly believe that the other parts of the legend must be true.

The bandits were coming.

* * *

When she forced herself to stop pacing, her foot would start tapping. The tapping irritated her, so she would start pacing.

It was somewhere in this cycle that Sun found Blake in when he finally arrived.

"Where have you been?" Her voice was high, nervous. She didn't like being forced to remain hidden, and even more so when her friend was in potential danger.

Instead of answering her, Sun started moving around the room, compiling their few belongings to start packing.

"We need to go."

"That's not an answer, Sun. I agreed to let you help me as long as you communicated everything that was going on. Have you been found out?"

The young man shook his head. "The cover is still good, but the White Fang is pulling out. They cancelled the meeting this afternoon."

"What?" Blake's brow furrowed. "Why would they pull out?"

He paused and took a good look at the young huntress. "I didn't know, but then the Obsidian Warrior showed up."

Her brows shot up. _Evidently she's heard of them too,_ Sun thought.

"Bandits." The dark haired woman dropped her gaze, thinking. "But how did they know?"

Sun shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. But all I know is that if the bandits are striking _here-_ on this big of a city- we can't take them on our own."

"So your next best option is to run away?" Her voice was incredulous.

"Got any better options?"

She sniffed. "Actually, I do. I think being this close to the capital might allow us to use our scrolls."

Face clearing, Sun smiled. "I'll call Neptune. See if he can get the information to the right person."

* * *

The massive doors of Haven Academy were drawn back, open to the cross wind dancing across the dual peaks the school straddled over. Large banks of windows ran the lengths of the main part of the Dojo. Dwarfed purely by the size of the main space, hundreds of students milled, laughed, practiced and ran between classes.

Neptune had easily disappeared into the masses when they had arrived. Sage remained at her side, and they slipped out a door along the bank of windows, out on to the south facing patio. Small talk kept them adequately occupied. It hadn't taken long for Neptune to reappear at Weiss' side.

Before speaking, she could read it on his face.

"I'm sorry." The blue-haired young man's shoulders dropped. "She's definitely up there's, which means I can't be."

"That's ok." She offered a small smile at him. "I never would have made it in to the school without your help."

"I- I just wish I could have helped more."

"I'll just have to wait till she comes down." Her eyes flicked out over the shoulder of her friend, spotting a new option. "Or I can do something really stupid."

* * *

Qrow Branwen trudged up to the school, hands in pockets and head forward. He had left Oscar back at the inn, waiting for the girls, with instructions on what to tell them to keep him safe.

Alone with his thoughts, and sober enough to be unhappy, his scowl was enough to create a path between the milling students.

... _qrow_...

A growl escaped his lips. The more sober he was, the louder her voice, the more it filled his brain. Shaking his head, he moved with a renewed pace into the school, and straight towards the furthest staircase.

He needed to see Leo, but with a glance to the entrance of the headmaster's office, he spotted two Atlas robotic guards at attention. His already sour mood only grew worse.

Mind on the meeting ahead of him, the huntsman failed to notice the young woman moving fast to intercept him, until she stood directly in front of him.

Her face still hidden under a cape, a deceptively sweet voice reached his ears.

"Professor Branwen?"

The lanky man stopped and rocked back on to his heels. Her voice was familiar, but it was out of context.

"Yeah. What do you want, kid?"

With a cloaked glance around her, confirming that those around them were otherwise preoccupied, she pulled back her hood. Weiss Schnee kept her gaze down even as she emerged.

Qrow was struck by the difference in her demeanor since the last time he had crossed her path.

"Well, well." The older man crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side. "What can I do for you, Ice Princess?"

She forced out a breath through her nose, even as her head dropped again.

"Please don't call me that." She flicked her eyes up at him, even as she spoke under her breath. "I- well, I need your help."

The huntsman let a scoff escape his lips. He was not in the mood for Schnee drama.

"Well, unless you want me to handle your father, I'm not sure what I can do for you."

Her eyes raised to the same robotic guards he had spotted earlier. "I need to get to Winter. But she's up there, and there's no way for me to get to her."

The young Schnee woman's garb, disposition and nervousness clicked in his head, reminiscent of another young woman of the same family. Qrow remembered Winter when she first escaped her father, back when she actually viewed him as an authority figured and not a nuisance. When she viewed him as a mentor, not a waste.

The greatest disappointment for a child was when they recognized their idol's weaknesses. Another thing Qrow felt guilty for- disillusioning an already broken child. At least James lived up to her ideals.

Weiss stood before him, and he knew in that instant that Winter was her idol. She had struck out on her own, knowing that her sister would take care of her. For as hardened and jaded as he had become, family pulled at his heart strings.

Sighing, he dropped his arms and moved past her.

"Just keep up, kid. You're fortunate I was already heading that way."


	5. The Updates

"Access denied."

"Listen, tin can. I have the clearance to be up there. Let. Me. Pass." Garnet eyes narrowed.

"Access denied."

The huntsman rocked back on to his heels, looking nonplussed. He sighed.

"Please clear the area."

Setting his jaw, his lips thinned. He raised an eyebrow to the silver-haired young woman next to him. He turned to her, a hand on his hip.

"Well, I guess we're not getting in."

Weiss' face fell, then shifted quizzically as he winked at her. His free hand shot out, and in a swift motion disconnected the head off the carapace of one, caught the detached head with his other hand and used it to embed it into the face of the other before the first carapace reached the ground.

He removed the makeshift weapon formed from the head of the first one, and bounced it in his hand, his lips turned down and brow raised, seemingly impressed. Still bouncing it in his hand, the two passed through the entrance and began their ascent on the external staircase to the headmaster's office perched above the middle of the dojo.

Pausing outside the door, he glanced over to the young woman nervously playing with an edge of her cloak.

"You ready for this, kiddo?"

Her hands stilled, and she took a deep breath, drawing herself up and dropping the cloak from her hands.

She met his eyes steadily, and nodded.

"Okay." Qrow slid open the doorway.

Both inhabitants of the room were obviously engaged in a slightly heated argument moments before the door opened, as they were still locked in their irritated expressions as they turned to the new arrivals.

"Qrow?" Winter broke from her surprise first. "What are you doing here?"

He sniffed, still balancing the head of her guard, now on a single finger. His middle one.

"Well," he began, "it's my job. One I've been doing since before you were born."

Leo smirked, meeting eyes with Qrow.

"I'm grateful you're here, Branwen." The Faunus man settled back into his chair and ran his hands through his thick mane and beard. "As I was telling Ms. Schnee, I have no desire to bring the Atlas army to my doorstep."

It was Qrow's turn to shoot an incredulous look at the Atlas Specialist. "You're kidding. Did James not learn his lesson with Beacon?"

"Lesson? Are you a fool?" The woman spat, "Beacon fell because Ozpin was resistant to our help!"

"Ha." The older man shook his head. "There were no options for Oz. You morons didn't give him any."

He shrugged, shaking his head. "But that's your problem now, Leo."

"So there's no way I could convince you to sit in for Ozpin on the council?"

The man let out a bark of a laugh and leveled a a finger at the man. "Not on your life. No one wants a drunk on the council, least of all me."

"Besides," he stepped to the side, "I'm not sure if this is a subject we should be chatting about with a student present."

Weiss stood tall under the scrutiny of the adults before her, and Winter broke the silence.

"Weiss? How did you get here? Last thing I had heard you had been disinherited, and housebound."

"Well...," she started hesitantly, "I escaped."

A look passed between the two, of kinship and understanding. Winter's next words were softly spoken, meant for only one person in the room.

"I'm proud of you."

The younger woman's eyes lit up, and a smile filled her face. She spared a glance at the huntsman.

"Thank you."

He blinked as he offered a shallow nod, a crooked smile on his face. Winter's stolid place as role-model secured, he turned back to the headmaster of Haven Academy.

"What's been the latest? Any warning signs like the ones we saw in Beacon?"

Then older man's brow shot up, his eyes tired. "Funny you should ask. Yes, we've been having issues with dust robberies recently. The White Fang have also been asserting themselves in Songji."

The huntsman's expression flattened at the name, but quickly reverted itself.

"We shouldn't expect them to do the same thing they did in Beacon." Qrow looked thoughtful. "She's smarter than that."

The headmaster nodded, deep in thought as well. A silence fell over the room.

Drawing his brows together, the thin man broke the silence again. "Leo, what have you heard about this Obsidian Warrior?"

Waving his hand dismissively, the Faunus rolled his eyes. "It's just some myth, some rumor that started out in the more distant townships of Mistral. Somehow it got attached to bandit attacks along the way. It's nothing more than shadows and echoes playing in the dark. Tricks of the eyes."

"Hmm." The huntsman appeared less convinced. "I wonder-"

As the men continued their conversation, Weiss' attention was drawn away by an unfamiliar sound. Meeting her sister's eyes, they both moved slowly to the source near the door. Following Winter's cues, the younger Schnee moved to the door, hand on the latch. Winter's sword was silently drawn while the men continued their conversation in depth, both tuned out of their environment. A nod from the elder, and Weiss rapidly pulled the sliding door back. A blur fell to the ground with a hard thud, and sprung back up instantly with a forced smile on his lips. Both older men turned to the commotion.

"Neptune!" Weiss called out, "what are you doing here?"

"Well," he hurriedly started off, "I saw you guys come up here, and the guards were broken," Winter shot an angry glare over to Qrow, to which he just smiled crookedly, "and then Sun called about the Obsidian Warrior, so I figured I'd come up and tell you all immediately…" he trailed off into silence, looking around at all four in the room.

Winter was first to speak after he had finished. "If you," she turned to Qrow, "hadn't destroyed my guards, this would have been prevented."

The huntsman shrugged loose limbed, his cocky smile still on his face.

"What can I say? Machines seem to... fall to pieces... when I get around them…"

Ignoring Winter's sigh, he turned back to the blue-haired young man.

"You said something about the Obsidian Warrior?" His brow furrowed, face sobering.

"Yeah. Sun called- it was hard to hear, but I heard him say something about the Warrior and Songji."

Qrow sighed. "Why does it always have to be Songji?"

Leo looked at the younger huntsman, stroking a patch of silver fur in his mane. "Problem, Qrow?"

The thinner man waved it off. "Just not my first run in with bandits at Songji." His back twinged at the memory, but he continued on. "I'd like to check this report out. Mind if I take it as a mission, Leo?"

Leaning back in his chair, it's wood seams creaked as it shifted under the headmaster's weight. "Not at all."

Nodding, Qrow took in the room, and met eyes with the young man. "You're coming with me, and telling me everything your buddy told you."

Neptune's eyes slightly bugged at the prospect of time with the huntsman, but he nodded nonetheless. Together, they stepped out of the office and into the midday sun.

* * *

Qrow had left Oscar to himself, alone with his thoughts, until the girls returned. Mind, being alone with his thoughts held a different connotation than it had held not six months prior, now that another person was sharing the space. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he occupied his nervous energy into digging his toes in to the grout lines of the flooring.

"So these girls?"

 _Yes?_

"Who are they?"

 _As I explained earlier, they are Qrow's ne—_

"I know what you had told me. I mean who are they? What kind of people are they?"

 _Ah. Well, that is a much more thoughtful question._ Ozpin paused. _The youngest, Ruby, is closest to you in age. She is very much like her mother._

An image appeared in his mind of a young dark-haired woman, with a broad smile and sparkling eyes.

 _However, while she holds the majority of her mother's characteristics, she has some insecurities of her own, both inherited and learned. She's a very warm person, but when surrounded by those she doesn't know, she shies from them. This is seen clearest in her very precise weapon and combat style._

 _Her sister, Yang, on the other hand, embraces the unexpected and lives for the thrill. She has inherited an outgoing personality from her father, Taiyang._

A blond man came unbidden to his mind, a cocky smile on his face, eyes narrowed and sparking.

 _She has also inherited her mother's temper. Quick and angry, she attacks like her father- face to the wind, but with the stubbornness of her mother, where she will throw herself at an opponent until either she or they break._

 _Both girls love fiercely- and are not ones to be crossed._

"Wow. They sound like quite the pair."

 _Quite._

"Any suggest-"

A sound from the door paused the young man in mid-sentence. Sitting up in the bed, he prepared his mind for what to expect.

The door flung open and two young women slipped through, laughing at some unheard joke. Their laughter died immediately, and in a blink, he was face to face with the business end of a scythe and gauntlet guns.

"Who are you?" The blonde woman spoke first. Oscar opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by three more people coming through the door, their weapons ready and pointed at him.

"Uhhh..."

 _Just answer them, and they will stand down._

Seriously doubting the voice in his head, he swallowed hard. Seeing no other option, taking a deep breath, he began.

"My name's Oscar. You uncle," he looked directly at the blonde woman as he spoke, "said to tell you that his hay is everywhere in the field."

A sudden change occurred in both of the girls, and they stood down. The youngest stuck the edge of her pike in the ground, leaving the scythe towering above her. She spoke next.

"Well, why didn't you say that first?!" A big smile spread across her face.

The blonde turned back to the three that had joined. "It's okay. That's one of the code phrases from our uncle. The kid's cool."

"Well," a strawberry haired girl started, "if that's the case, I'm out!" She closed her hammer down and started out the door, her singsong voice echoing down the hallway.

"It's time for a nap!"

The other two men turned to each other and shrugged following her lead. As soon as the door shut, the sisters turned to Oscar. The dark haired one spoke first.

"Hi! Name's Ruby!" With the hand not holding up the scythe, she gave a small wave.

Still hesitant, Oscar offered a small wave in return. "Hi?"

The blonde flopped down on the bed next to him.

"Don't be so nervous!" She gave him a soft punch in the arm. "I'm Yang."

"Nice to meet you both." A small smile started to grace his lips.

"Ya know," Yang stretched out onto the bed, arms over her head, "last time Uncle Qrow used that phrase, it was a lady friend."

Ruby snorted and started the motion to close down her weapon. "Yeah. Did we ever tell him what we did to her to make her leave?"

The bed under Oscar shook as Yang laughed.

"Don't think so. He was so hungover, I don't even think he remembered her in the morning."

The petite woman snickered, almost uncontrollably.

 _I don't want to know this._ Ozpin's voice was stern.

Oscar's smile grew. "What did you do?"


	6. Revelations

A/N: This ones a long one. There were some things I wanted to line up before the next chapter. If you're waiting anxiously for more JNPR, this chapter will be a tease, but next will make you happy. :) prepare for some craziness ensuring next chapter. Thanks all for your patience! and thank you for those who sent in ideas based off my Tumblr post! I really appreciate it!

* * *

"... And then," Yang's voice undulated with laughter as she spoke, "she tried to take a swing at Ruby while she was wearing the Grimm mask."

"The best part," Ruby added in, her speech also peppered with giggles, "is that because she was still drunk, she missed and fell out of the bed."

"Yeah- straight on her face. About that time, the mouse in her pocket finally got the hint to crawl around and ended up in her hair. She freaked!" The blonde threw her hands up in excitement.

"Poor mousey."

The eldest sagged. "Yeah, didn't know she was a huntress till she went full 'flame on'."

Ruby pointed her toes together and stared down at them.

"I liked that mouse."

Yang rolled her eyes at the petite woman. "Anyway, we both jumped back from Ms. Human Fireball. Somewhere in the middle of it all, Ruby's mask fell off. Suddenly, the huntress sees her, and gets really scared."

"Yeah, she starts apologizing to Summer-"

"That's Ruby's mom."

"-about all sorts of... stuff..." the dark haired girl's eyes grew wide and dropped to the floor.

Yang quickly sobered, and leaned forward. "What, Rubes?"

"I know why she was apologizing, now." Her eyes flicked up.

"Why?"

As Ruby opened her mouth to respond, the door opened, and she whipped around to see the new arrival. The lanky huntsman sauntered in, a crooked smirk on his face. It faltered slightly as he saw the look on Ruby's face, but she quickly pushed it aside.

A genuine smile emerged on her face. "Hey Uncle Qrow!"

The man looked in on the room to see Yang and Oscar both sitting on the edge of the bed, the former giving a frustrated glare to the smaller woman.

"Good," Qrow said, hoping to break the tension. "Oscar got that phrase out before you blasted him into oblivion."

Yang's glare broke, and she let out a bark of a laugh.

"Barely."

"Either way," the older man cocked his hip, placing a hand on it, "good job. But, I've got to talk with Oscar for a bit. He's got some information I need to get from him."

Yang shrugged, but Ruby raised a skeptical brow. "Without us?"

Qrow smirked and reached out to ruffle the young woman's hair. "Don't worry, Pipsqueak. We'll be back in just a few minutes."

Her lips formed a straight line, eyes narrowing.

With a crooked smirk, he waved to Oscar, and the young man followed his direction. Together they left the room, while Yang and Ruby watched after them.

As soon as the door shut, Yang whipped her head back to her sister and narrowed her eyes.

"Alright- spill."

* * *

"Okay, Oscar," the older man placed a cup of coffee in the younger's hand, and took a seat across from him. They took up two seats in the empty lobby. "This is going to be a lot of chat about stuff the old man might know more about. But feel free to speak up if you know more."

The younger man nodded, and Qrow continued.

"Alright," he leaned forward in his chair, absentmindedly fidgeting with one of his rings. "Leo says robberies are up. He also dismissed the Warrior stuff, until a student broke in to the middle of the discussion about a sighting in Songji."

Images flashed in Oscar's mind: A burly Faunus male with a luscious mane; Grimm creatures overrunning a city- Vale, he somehow knew; and a younger version of the man before him and a doppelgänger for Ruby, along with two others, all in bad shape, but the other two clutching to each other to stay upright, while a jubilant crowd surrounded them.

A pervasive feeling of pity welled up in the young man, but even as he met eyes with the huntsman, Oscar could tell that it would not be welcome. Instead he swallowed it down. Suddenly, a connection was made, and his eyes grew wide. Rapidly, he turned back and forth between the man and the door they had exited.

"You- you're not- you're her-" he sputtered, trying to put words to his conclusion.

"Don't." Qrow growled, leveling a threatening finger. His lips thinned to a solid line. "Oz promised me..."

"He didn't tell me!" The young man threw his hands up in surrender. "Just that- well, some memories come unexpectedly. And I figured it out from the memories."

"Then you get to be under the same threat. Not. A. Word."

Oscar nodded vigorously. Pausing, he turned his head to the side. "Does she know?"

The huntsman sat back and looked over his head, his eyes unfocused. "She does now."

Oscar felt the surprise from Ozpin. The words were out of his mouth before he thought about them.

"Good."

The garnet-eyed man sniffed, "We'll see."

Leaning forward again, he waved a dismissive hand. "Either way, I've taken on finding more out about this Warrior. I'm going to be heading to Songji within the hour. You," he leveled a finger again at the young man, "are going to be staying with the kids. Which means they'll be training you. You'll catch on quick, I'm sure.

"Is there anything else I need to know about this Grimm before I head out?"

Oscar fell silent, his eyes gazed unseeing, as he listened for the headmaster's input. After a moment, he raised his head. "He doesn't have any information. But he did have a question for you. But he seems real hesitant to ask..." the young man's eyes grew concerned.

Qrow shrugged, his lips crookedly pulling up, and a brow raised. "Fire away, kiddo."

"He..." he sighed, "he wants to know if you still hear _her_ voice."

He quickly added, "Those are his exact words."

The confident smirk instantly dissolved off the huntsman's face, and his glowing eyes narrowed. For the first time since he met the man, Oscar recognized just how deadly he had the potential of being. His voice was low and harsh when he finally spoke.

"Why, Oz?"

Oscar's eyes grew wide, and his breath caught in his chest. "He- he just asked again, that's all."

Qrow pulled his gaze away and stood up, turning away from the younger man. His fist was at eye line, and was actively clenching and releasing. Looking up at the man, he noticed a few muscles in his neck pulled tight. The voice that emerged from him seemed unearthly.

"When I'm sober, yes."

Fury poured from him, and he turned towards the young man.

"You told me that it wasn't real, Oz..."

There was something glistening in the huntsman's eyes, and it took a moment for the younger man to recognize the tears gathering. Qrow dropped his head, using the heel of his palms to crush his eyes. Every motion the man made was stiff and tight.

Softly, Oscar's voice responded with the words being spoken to him.

"He says to listen to what it has to say."

Keeping his palms over his eyes, his voice came out strained and quiet.

"What are you telling me, Oz? Are you telling me that- that-" he sighed and dropped his hands. Taking a deep breath, he brought his gaze back to the young man's. "That I have been drowning out her voice all along?"

Oscar closed his eyes to listen again, wanting to make sure he didn't misstate anything said to him. It was obvious how important this was to the older man, and he wanted nothing but to alleviate the huntsman's suffering.

What he heard from Ozpin made him furious.

"And I'm stuck with _you_ in my head?"

 _It was a necessary evil. It is the only thing that kept Qrow alive._

"That doesn't matter! That's not fair!"

 _What is done, is done. I did it to keep my friend alive._

He refused to answer him. Realizing he had once again appeared to lose his mind, he brought his eyes back up to meet the older man standing in front of him.

"I- I don't agree with him. What he did was wrong. He never should have-"

"Just tell me what he said." His voice was broken and heavy.

"The old man said that he knew you would throw yourself into finding her if you knew she was alive. And that you would die in the process. He- he says he did it to keep you alive."

Getting to his feet, he met the taller man's eyes steadily.

"He was wrong to do that to you."

After a pause, Qrow turned away.

"What's done, is done."

"That's what he said."

The huntsman shrugged, but his body sagged.

Oscar spoke up again.

"I'm sorry."

Taking a deep breath, the taller man nodded.

"Me too." Drawing himself up straight, he spoke again.

"Why is Oz telling me now?"

"He seems to think that she might have some insight about the Warrior. There was something about the story that made him make a connection. Got me as to what it was."

The huntsman's eyes hardened, but he kept a steady expression. "I'll be staying sober for a bit, so he doesn't have to worry his _precious little head_ about my safety."

He turned away, hands in pockets, shoulders rolled forward, and moved towards the door of the room the girls inhabited.

"Guess it's time to rouse the troops." Stopping half way to the door, he looked over his shoulder at Oscar.

"By the way, Oz, you're fortunate you're already dead."

* * *

Yang sat back off the edge of the bed with a 'hmph'.

Ruby leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees.

"You okay, Yang?"

"Actually," the blonde woman began, "I am. I mean, I'm angry, but-"

She looked up and met Ruby's eyes. A smile graced her face slowly.

"But, after all of this," she waved her mechanical arm abstractly, "I think it kind of put some things in perspective. You're my sister, Rubes. You've always been. Always will be."

The younger woman's brow unfurled, and she met her smile.

"Don't get me wrong, though," she leveled a finger at Ruby, "I'm angry as hell at both of our dads."

It started small, but the laugh that emanated from Ruby was filled with relief. She croaked out between fits, 'me too'. The laughter grew as time passed, it wasn't long before Yang joined in.

Somewhere in the laughter and the tears that fell - whether of joy or sadness, they weren't sure - Qrow reentered the room.

They both paused to look at him, suddenly silent, almost as if guilty of some crime, but when he uttered, 'what?', they both burst forth again, giggling uncontrollably.

Resting back on his heels, he placed a hand on his hip. An almost imperceptible smile tugged at his lips. The emotions of the past few days, the pain of the hours, days, and years, all came crashing in. The ridiculousness of these three people, all of whom would have every good reason to find a corner and hide for the rest of their lives, were instead in some inn, still functioning, still breathing, still living, still limping on - together. Slowly, he started to chuckle with them, even as his own unidentifiable tears began to fall.

"Songji?"

The huntsman nodded, turning to the collection of young people he had managed to compile. He turned to Yang, the one who had spoken.

"Yeah. There's a rumor about this Warrior appearing in that town within the last few hours. Which means that I have less than a day, if the story is right, before the bandits attack. So I'm heading out immediately."

Ruby spoke up next. "What about us? What do you want us to do while you're gone?"

His brows shot up, then leveled out. "Well, I would normally tell you to go join the school, but I don't think we have that luxury yet. Instead, I'd like you guys to check out this rash of robberies. From what I've been told, you guys did a good job sniffing out the ring leaders in Vale."

The dark-haired girl smiled. Nora spoke out next. "What about us?"

"I want you guys helping with the investigation, but I have a special request for you three." The older man gestured at the remnants of what was once Team JNPR. "Both for sleeping arrangements, as well as for logistics, I'd like you guys to take Oscar under your wing. He'll be a quick study, but in the meantime, make sure he learns and doesn't end up dead."

Nora's eyes grew wide, an overly-excited expression on her face, and she clutched her hands in front of her as a smile grew. Before she could speak, Ren placed a hand on hers, and her eyes diverted to him. Qrow was impressed by the calming manner he easily laid over her. He spoke up.

"We can do that, sir."

A smirk pulled crookedly on his lips. "Thanks, kid."

Sighing, he stood up from his seated position, and made a brushing motion towards the younger people around him. "Go, enjoy today before getting to work tomorrow. The older you get, the less of those you'll get."

The young team scattered, Jaune leading the way, his arm over Oscar's shoulder. Before leaving the room, the farmhand paused and glanced back at the huntsman, his brows furrowed in apology. Qrow nodded once, with no sign of malice.

He turned to find his niece and daughter still planted in their seats.

"What did I say? Get out of here. I'm heading out myself in the hour."

Yang glanced over to Ruby before speaking.

"We want to go with you."

Even before she had finished her sentence, the older man was shaking his head.

"Not this time. I don't know what I'm walking into. I'm not risking you two in the process. I have contacts once I get there, so I'll have backup."

Ruby was next. "Isn't Songji where you had that..." her voice trailed off.

Hesitantly, he nodded. "That was years ago, kid. I'll be fine."

Heaving a deep sigh, he began to move about the room, gathering his few belongings. "Listen, I've been doing this on my own for 13 years now. I know how to take care of myself."

"But you're just barely healed!" Her voice was raised, and her brows peaked.

He paused at her words, but refused to turn and look at her.

"I'll be fine."

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face them. "Girls, I'll be fine. If it's more than I can handle, I'll call for you."

The youngest crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine." After a moment, she sighed and let her arms fall into her lap, defeated.

"Please-" her voice came out small. "Please be careful, Papa."

A quick glimpse at the blonde haired young woman showed no surprise. Qrow was relieved that Ruby had told her. Turning his gaze back to the petite young woman, he moved to kneel in front of her chair.

She absently fiddled with the edge of her skirt, refusing to look up at him. Using the side of his knuckle, he raised her chin to match his eyes. When she finally met his gaze, he continued.

"I will be back, Petal."

A small smile broke through her worry, and she drew him into a tight hug that the older man gratefully returned. Muffled, Ruby's voice emerged from his shoulder.

"You better be."

* * *

It was late that night, as the young people slept, that Yang lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Her uncle had left many hours prior. And an hour or so before that when she found out that her sister, wasn't, but was. And a few days before that she left home. And a few months before that, she had lost her arm and friends on the same night. And a few months before that she had seen her mother.

Things refused to be easy for Yang Xiao Long. While this had been a challenge she liked to face head on, the last year had been one challenge after another. Each one piled on top of the next, where it became crushing.

She had made the choice to find Ruby over her mother. Now that Ruby was found and safe, an overwhelming desire to find her mother distracted her. Songji. It wasn't far. Less than a few hours on her bike. According to her uncle, he was pretty certain the bandits would be there soon. She could find her mother.

Yang turned over in her bed, trying to close her eyes and crush the desire under her iron will. But the months had taken their toll, and her will was not as strong as it once had been.

Eyes flying open, she pulled herself from bed, her mind made up. The blonde woman moved about the room as quietly as possible, leaving the lights out. Within moments, she slipped out of the room, her bag slung over her shoulder and a note for Ruby on the desk.

Yang opened the front door of the inn and emerged into the sticky night air. She sucked in a deep humid breath.

"I was beginning to think you weren't ever going to come."

At the sound of her voice, she turned, a smile on her lips. Ruby leaned against her bike, packed and ready. "Don't worry," she said, "I left a note with Jaune- they'll take care of our room and our assignment while we're gone."

The dark-haired girl pulled herself off the bike and gestured towards it.

"Lead the way, sis."


	7. Gatherings

A/N: Alright! Here's the new chapter! Sorry for the long delay- I was dealing with some major writer's block, for no real reason, but here we are! It's a bit shorter than I normally like to post, but you will be seeing these characters again in a chapter and a half. So please be patient with me! With no further ado, here you are!

* * *

"Well," Jaune turned, a paper in his hands, "I have bad news, and worse news."

Ren raised an eyebrow towards the blond man. "Oh?"

Sighing dramatically, their leader passed the letter to the other man. Nora peered over his shoulder, chin resting on him. Jaune was still surprised at the ease of which the two fell together after KuroYuri. There had always been a camaraderie, an unspoken connection, between them, even when according to each other they weren't 'together together'. Now that the awkwardness of an unknown quantity that had been their relationship was gone, the comfort of which they moved together couldn't help to bring a smile to his face.

"So, Ruby and Yang are gone?" Nora's voice took on a melancholy note.

"So it would seem," Ren agreed, "despite their uncle telling them not to."

"Pfft." Nora moved, waving a hand dismissively, "yeah, ' _uncle_ '."

All three men in the room turned their head to her. A small sense of dread sunk in Oscar's belly as he heard her words, concerned that he had possibly let it slip, and he tentatively pried.

"What do you mean, Nora?"

A quizzical furrow emerged between her brows as she looked at all three men.

"What?" When no one responded to her, she raised her brows in surprise. "Really? You guys think he's just Ruby's _uncle_?"

Ren nodded, and Jaune spoke out. "What reasons would he have to hide being anything else?"

The strawberry headed girl's jaw jutted forward, a single brow still raised. "Uh, tons?"

A tug on Jaune's lips pulled one side down. "Like what?"

"Like, I don't know- his semblance? Did you guys not see how he talked to Ruby about that?" She glanced back and forth between the two men. Both wore matching perplexed expressions.

She sighed, deflating, before going forward on her rant.

"Well, who knows why? Maybe something happened, or there's a reason why he didn't tell her. But, come on! They're both the only scythe users I've _ever_ heard of, they are _really_ close, did you not see the way he looks after her? And how she looked after him? _And besides_ , do you really think Yang and Ruby actually look alike?"

"I don't know, Nora." The dark haired man shrugged.

"Seems like you're reaching to me." Jaune shook his head.

"Well, fine!" Nora threw her hands up at them, before placing them on her hips. "If it turns out that I'm right, you guys will owe me!"

The blond haired man rolled his eyes, but Ren spoke up. "Owe you what?"

Hands still on hips, she cocked a hip to the side. "Oh, I don't know! Nothing major... erm... how about... your special pancakes?"

Ren's brows shot up even as his lips pulled down, showing surprise.

"That could be arranged, if needed." He turned to their leader. "According to Ruby's letter, we should be able to meet up with Weiss and her sister at Haven."

"Yeah, I saw that. Let's get ready so we can start our trek up to the school."

* * *

With a sense of pride filling her chest, Winter Schnee rocked back on to her heels, even as a small smile pulled at one corner of her lips. Gazing up at the glowing monolith, the older woman spoke, her words surprisingly warm.

"I must say, Weiss, this is quite the improvement. You said that you were able to perfect your summons while in Atlas?"

The younger woman nodded vigorously, her side ponytail swaying after. "Yes! Once I figured out how to summon him," she pointed a finger towards the glowing suit of armor, "I decided that it was time to leave."

Receiving a nod from Winter, the younger woman dismissed her summoned guardian, and it dissolved like ice in the summer sun. Lastly, the glyph faded with it's final vestiges. Turning, she followed her sister as the Atlas Specialist moved out of the sun and into the cooler darkness of her ship. Reaching the cargo bay, far from sight of any observer, Weiss watched as her sister's demeanor shifted, her shoulders stooping, head bowing, and her arms hanging loosely at her side. When she turned to her, the young woman was surprised to see the dark circles under her sister's eyes.

"Weiss." The Specialist paused, her tired eyes looking away. Sighing, she closed her eyes for a count, and when reopening them, met the huntress-in-training's eyes directly. "I am both very proud and overjoyed to see you."

"You don't … look … overjoyed."

Her eyes dropped for a moment. Regathering her will, she drew herself straighter, and brought her gaze to meet the ice blue of the younger's eyes.

"I am. I am also very tired. And … worried."

"About what?"

"Frankly, you."

"Me?" Weiss' voice rose slightly, but she paused to allow her sister to continue.

"Yes. You have made a choice that, while brave, will have many repercussions. Ones that I'm not sure you have even considered."

The younger woman's eyes narrowed.

"Like?"

"Have you considered what going home will now cost you?"

"Everything." She responded without pause. This was a subject she knew well.

"Very good. And while you say that, let me ask you: what if you were to hear of Klein, that he was no longer a butler in our father's household due to your actions?"

Weiss' eyes bugged, as again her voice raised.

"What?"

A hand held up to her, paused her panic.

"That is not something that I have heard, but it is very possible to occur, if the news were to reach Father. What will you do then, Weiss? Will you stop what you are doing to make certain of his care? Or will you continue in your goal? This is just one possible result from your actions. There will be others you can never predict." Her steady eyes faltered, and as her gaze shifted away, Winter's voice softened. "There always are."

The younger woman dropped her own eyes to study her hands as they clutched to each other at her waist. A small voice whispered from her.

"Do- do you think I made the right choice?"

The smokey blues of Winter's eyes snapped up to her sister, and as she drew herself up, she spoke once more with confidence.

"Absolutely."

Her words were welcomed by a genuine smile on her sister's face. As Weiss moved to speak, a tentative voice she had never expected echoed into the reaches of her sister's ship.

"Weiss?"

Whipping around and moving towards the entry hatch, she rounded the corner to identify the visitors, her sister hot on her tail, sword drawn.

"Jaune?!"

* * *

A/N2: Here's a piece of exciting news for those of you who followed this chapter to the end... There's something to help with the shortness of this scene... If you follow either me (RideBoldlyRide) or (Elleusive) on Tumblr, there's a special comic that my friend is doing of a scene in the upcoming chapter!

I'm super excited about this, since this scene is one that I've had in my head since I started plotting this story, and I KNOW that Elle is going to do an amazing job! If you don't follow Tumblr, I'll do my best to find a way to link it on the next chapter. The next chapter will be published a few days after the comic is done, so if you really want a sneak peak, the best way is to follow either of us on Tumblr!

Thanks again to all who have followed, faved, and reviewed this story! You guys keep me inspired and honest, and I wouldn't be anywhere as close to as prolific as I am if it weren't for you all.


	8. A Little Voice Telling Me

A/N: I finally give you this chapter! There will be chapters rolling in faster now this one is out! Please enjoy! (It's a long one to make it up!)

Btw- here's the treat I was talking about last chapter...:

post/159762690526/o-yoroi-chapter-8-if-youre-wondering-why-rdr 

CHECK IT OUT! It's so cool!

* * *

The sun had risen hazily over the gray day. When the large city appeared through the haze before the two girls, Yang stopped her bike on the hill crest before it. Sprawled below them lay the village, it furthest borders crawling up the sides of the mountains  
it backed up upon. It's forward facing gates on the surrounding wall were swung open towards the valley that the girls looked down upon. Even this late into the morning, the fog still remained settled over the town, creating an unearthly haze to the  
scene as the houses punctuated the gray.

Ruby broke the heavy silence.

"It's too quiet down there."

The blonde headed woman nodded mutely. Drawing herself back into position, she reoriented the bike to the city.

Within the first few hundred feet past the city gate, she knew why the city lay so silent. Most of the buildings lay empty and open. Few pedestrians shuffled along the roadways, quickly darting from their origin to their destinations. A burst of light  
pierced the gloom, it's color drawing the girls in. An open corner market had its doors open wide. Yang pulled her bike in to park.

Yang and Ruby dismounted and entered the desolate but welcoming market. An older burly man greeted them from behind the counter.

"Well, hello! You all must not be from around here."

Yang raised an eyebrow to the man.

"What gave us away?"

He guffawed, "That you're here! Any native would have had their kids your age out of here by now."

Ruby watched her sister bristle slightly at his words, but she placed a hand on her arm. The dark-haired young woman spoke up.

"Actually, we're here looking for someone. Have you seen a huntsman here? Tall, skinny, wearing a red cape, kind of... well... brooding, with a broadsword?"

"You're talking about Qrow Branwen! Yeah, he's here- in fact, I saw him just about an hour ago."

Ruby was taken slightly aback.

"You know him?"

"Oh, no, not friendly like that. I met him once. But that was many, many years ago. He was hardly older than you two. But," he shrugged, "anybody around here could recognize him. That whole team is pretty much a legend in Songji."

"Team STRQ?" Yang asked.

"That's the one!"

"They were here?"

Ruby answered her before the shopkeeper could. "Yeah. Uncle Qrow told me about it in Mistral."

"Uncle?" The man asked, almost incredulously. When they both nodded, he furrowed his brow at them.

"You," he leveled a finger at Yang, "look like the twins. You, though," he directed the finger to Ruby, "don't. You look exactly like, well, Summer Rose."

She smiled at him. "That was my mom."

"Ah. Well, that would explain it a bit more. Honorary uncle?"

The petite woman nodded.

Rocking back on to his heels, he had a small smile on his lips, and hands on his hips.

"Your mom, she was something special. Yeah, Branwen was the one who killed the tribe leader-"

"Killed?" Yang exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later." Ruby responded.

"- but that young woman. She was something else." The burly man's face sobered. "My wife died in the attack, and she had our daughter with her. When she died, my little girl was too small to understand what was going on. She wandered out into the battle  
looking for me."

He paused, his face getting a far off look.

"Summer Rose saw her. In the middle of the fight, she saw my little girl, and got to her. I don't know how, but she did. Somehow, she calmed her down, got my baby to cling to her back, and fought their way to me. After she gave me back my girl, she blazed  
the way for us to get out of the city.

As soon as we were safe, she turned, gave my daughter a high five, waved at me, and ran right back into the foray."

With a wry smile on his face, he shook his head as he returned to the present. His smile grew as he looked at Ruby.

"Your mom was something else."

Ruby smiled back at him. "So I've heard."

"But what are you still doing here? You know there's an attack incoming!" Yang cried out.

A sad smile pulled across the older man's face.

"You're too young to have settled a home somewhere. If you pursue your goal of being a huntress, you may never settle down.

" _Mei_ , this is where I was raised and my daughter was raised. She may have left for Mistral, but this is my home."

Something in Yang's expression softened, and she nodded.

"I… actually might understand."

She took a glance at Ruby, a soft smile growing on her lips. Her sister returned the smile. The dark headed young woman turned back to the storekeeper.

"We'll do our best to keep you and this city safe. If it looks like it's not going to be saved, though," her voice turned pleading, "please be safe and leave."

The burly man nodded. "I will do my best."

Yang smiled. "Thank you. So..." she turned around in the market, gesturing abstractly. "... which way is town center from here?"

* * *

His footsteps echoed across the cobblestone and climbed the ancient walls. Songji had been here and a solid piece of Mistral for dozens of generations. Each one had added another layer to the city's surrounding wall- one that was already 12 brick spans  
deep. The town center- normally a bustling marketplace- it lay empty and desolate, temporary shelters all gone, and the fountain that marked center, empty and pitifully dripping water from its usual gushing edges. As the lone man, lanky and hunched  
sauntered to the fountain, memories beset him.

 _Carrion Bird... Qrow!... What is that?... You'll never escape._

Shaking his head, the huntsman cleared his mind of the clutter. At the foot of the fountain, he stopped, gazing up its height. His weapon oddly felt heavy on his back, its weight seeming to shift unevenly across the top of his hips. With a sigh, he pulled  
the retracted broadsword from his back, and kneeling, placed it before himself. Staring his weapon down, and rolling his weight back on to his haunches, he allowed his mind to drift to where the voice of his lover resided in his mind for the first  
time since Oz's revelation.

Tentatively, he called into the recesses of his mind.

 _Summer?_

A long pause echoed in the dark places of his consciousness.

 _"Hi, Legs."_

At her voice, he closed his eyes in defeat. With the haze of drink behind, he could hear her voice clearly- oh so clearly- and it tore him into pieces, knowing he had chosen to silence her. If Oz wasn't lying about this, what kind of man must he be...?

 _"Cynical. Just like I'd be."_

Outwardly, Qrow Branwen let out a small sigh, even as a smile tried to tug at his lips.

 _I wasn't asking you._

 _"Tough. I answered anyway."_

 _So..._

He paused, and a small part of him hoped she would answer him without having to ask.

 _"You're not getting off that easily. Ask the question."_

 _Fine. So... is it really you, Sum?_

 _"You know the answer. Yes, Qrow. It's me."_

The lanky man's head dropped, still silent to the outside world. Inside, his mind raced.

 _Summer. I- I don't even know where to start..._ He shook his head, tears gathering at his eyes as he closed them. _Actually- I do._

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not listening, even as you tried to tell me. I'm sorry for the years I didn't come looking for you. And I'm sorry- so gods damned sorry- that I lost you in the first place._

 _"It's okay."_ Her voice was soft.

Garnet eyes flew open, once more fixated on the sword before him. His reflection in its wide edge, he was disgusted at the man he saw.

 _No, it's not okay!_

A small chuckle- hers- bounced around in his skull.

 _"Yes it is! Qrow, babe, I would have done the same thing!"_

 _Doesn't matter. I should have known better._

The laughter died down at his words, and her voice became serious once more.

 _"Qrow Branwen."_ A sharp tone interlaced her voice, and his eyes closed again. " _Let me correct this martyr notion of yours. This is no doing of yours. None of this. Hell, this isn't really even Oz's fault. He was right, you know. There's no way you could have found me, and honestly, you would have been dead a long time ago if you had kept trying."_

 _Don't defend him._

 _"I'm not. Believe me- last thing I wanted for the past decade was a brick wall to talk to. It's pretty lonely where I'm at, so..."_

 _You say you don't want me feeling guilty, then you tell me that..._

 _"Sorry. You're right. That didn't help much, did it?"_

The huntsman let a depreciating cough of a laugh escape his lips. A sigh echoed through his brain.

" _Qrow, I wish I could tell you everything that's going on and has gone on, but I.."_ A laugh petulantly bounced about, " _I don't have the time, ironically enough._

" _So here's what I need to tell you. I know you're here for the Obsidian Warrior. There's... a lot to this, so I'm going to be as basic as I can. The only two things that I need you to do are these: Anything black, destroy it."_

 _Uh, Short-Stack, the whole thing is black._

" _It won't always be, once you start fighting it."_

She paused, as if sensing his trepidation at her instructions.

" _Listen, Legs, I need you to just trust me, you'll know what I mean."_

 _I do, Summer._

Around him in the courtyard, as he sat on his knees, his eyes closed and unaware of his surroundings, the fog descended to rest upon the space. Darkening in color, it started to congeal, gathering to a human sized space before the unknowing huntsman.

" _Second, I need you… well, I need you to drink."_

 _What?_

A soft chuckle echoed through his skull.

" _Drink. Finish your flask."_ Her voice sobered again, and quietly her next words slipped around his brain. " _You're going to need it."_

As through a fog, he blindly reached for his flask, only opening his eyes to look down at it once it was resting in his loose hands on his lap.

 _I don't want to silence you anymore._

" _I know. But I'll be here still, when it's all said and done. Hopefully…"_

 _Hopefully?!_

Panic entered her voice, " _I'll be here!"_ Her voice calmed on the second iteration. " _I'll be here."_

A hand rested on his shoulder, and his garnet eyes raised. Before him, a silvery-gray representation of a woman sat kneeling before him. Rippling once, it's appearance solidified, seeming to blink, and argent eyes gleamed out at him from a metallic facsimile  
of Summer Rose.

 _That was you, too?_

" _Yeah. I didn't know that I was the one doing that, until about 10 years ago."_

 _That's when the shapes changed…_

" _Yeah."_

For a moment, looking down at the metallic replica of his lover, her presence was tangible, even if altered. His tentative hand reached out and he allowed his fingertips to touch the smooth surface of her cheek. Cold under his fingers, it was more akin  
to a statue than human flesh. Despite the foreign feel, Qrow's breath caught in his chest. Thirteen years of almost, nearly, and not quite. Thirteen years of longing. Once more, he was so close, so very close and yet as far away as he had ever been  
from his happy ending. His heart physically ached.

Her voice was a whisper in his head.

" _Hi."_

 _Hi._

" _You know I can't keep this up much longer, right?"_

 _I figured it wasn't permanent. Are…_ He paused, scared of the answer. _Are you somewhere else? Somewhere far away from here?_

" _Yeah."_

 _You know I won't stop till I find you._

" _I know."_

The silvery figure's shoulders dropped, and it's glowing eyes looked down at the flask still in his hands, untouched. Reaching out with it's other hand, the spectre curled his fingers over the flask. Keeping their hands over his, her face looked up at  
the huntsman, sadness furrowing their brow, even as a small smile pulled at her lips. With a shift of their weight, she leaned forward, going to her knees. The hand on his shoulder raised to cup his cheek. Ever so gently, a soft and surprisingly warm  
kiss was placed on the crown of his head.

 _I love you, Qrow._

His brow furrowed and he deflated even as a sigh escaped his lips.

 _"And I love you, Summer."_

A strong wind whipped down the empty streets, backing him. At the touch of her lips, he closed his eyes, engraving the memory into his mind. A scarlet cape, his own, caught in the unruly wind, and the silver spectre ceased motion and cracked, suddenly  
bowing to the wind's strength. The wind grew exponentially, and the cracks pulled it apart, dispensing itself into the wind. As the weight of the avatar's hands and lips faded, Qrow slowly opened his watery gaze to the world. The loneliness of the  
past decade crashed down upon him, even as he watched the silvery petals disappear on the breeze.

* * *

The town square had turned out to be only a short walk from the market, and both girls had chosen to leave Yang's bike where it had been parked. Emerging into the vast empty space of the centre, both girls readily identified a figure kneeling before the  
fountain that marked the middle of the square. Qrow. Red cape caught high on the breeze, his weapon lay before him and he appeared completely unaware of his surroundings. Despite the sudden strong zephyrs, the fog hung stubbornly both over the town  
and the centre, only just beginning to break over the huntsman. A silence clung to the low hanging clouds, keeping sounds muffled and altered. A single dark figure darted towards his hunched figure, pausing almost to disappear into the patchy fog.

Ruby quickly retrieved her weapon, aiming for the uncertain figure moving erratically towards her father. In scope, the young woman lined up her target, only to catch a glimpse of a familiar emblem. She dropped her weapon.

A tentative voice spoke out to the huntsman, and he snapped back to the present.

"Professor Branwen?"

He sighed, exasperation filling his voice as he moved to retrieve his weapon and stand.

"I really hate it when people call me that outside of the classroom."

Turning, he took in the sight of the young Faunus woman. Dark hair, clothing to match, streaked by white, her ears pricked at his words.

"Blake Belladonna, right?"

"Yessir. We met before."

"At Beacon. I remember." He leaned in, a lopsided smirk on his face, and his words dropped as if to speak a secret. "I wasn't that drunk."

Righting himself, he opened his flask and took a long swig. "I'm not drunk enough now." He continued. "The other one that was with you- they following the scent trail?"

She nodded slightly, "To Haven."

Sighing, he turned his head to the side. "That's what I was afraid of. Any other news..."

* * *

It was a glint that caught her eye- a telltale of a scope. Both Qrow and Blake in the town centre continued their discussion, unaware of the danger. With practiced precision, Ruby dropped to a knee, and rested her weight bearing elbow onto her upraised  
knee. Lining her own scope, she searched the slowly dissipating gray, finally spotting the originator. Pulling herself up, she scanned the area. The only thing better than one sniper was two... and there he was. Not 200 feet distant, a second sniper,  
even easier to identify began to line up his rifle.

A sinking sensation occurred in her stomach, even as Yang whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to go in and see if I can avoid this thing by getting them to cover."

The sniper had loaded the ammo, lined up his target, and was releasing the breath. For a moment, Ruby and the sniper's motion were synchronous. But she was faster. She didn't hear her shot, for she was already spinning her barrel to the second sniper,  
knowing that if she delayed, there would be no makeup time.

Even as she pressed the trigger, but before the blast reached her target she saw the recognition of her scope on him, and the fear pass across his face. Then he was no longer in her scope.

Yang was halfway to them, running at full speed, but as quietly as she could when she heard the shots go off. At the first shot, she glanced up and saw a man fall bonelessly from a rooftop. The second shot echoed, but she saw no sign of the second sniper.

Her uncle didn't flinch, but spun his head first towards the shots extinction point, then back to their origin. Blake had ducked at the sound. Stopping in her tracks, Yang was practically bowled over by a speeding Ruby. The dark haired girl slowed enough  
to turn and look at her sister.

"See if the first one is still alive! Please!"

Her voice was unnaturally high and discordant as she spoke. Without waiting for a response, she turned on her heels and took off. Qrow and Yang both watched Ruby as she bolted into the fog, and when he turned back for a moment, his brow was furrowed.  
Something struck a cord, and his eyes grew wide. He turned to Yang and Blake.

"Go check on that sniper!"

Before she could respond with a snarky statement about his chances of survival, her uncle was gone like a shot in the same direction as Ruby: into the fog.


	9. First Time

A/N: let some troubled times begin.

* * *

"Ruby and Yang are in Mistral?"

The silver haired young woman's voice had an optimistic lilt to it. Jaune's eyes dropped to his feet.

"Mistral, yeah. But they're in Songji. They followed their uncle our there."

"Oh." Her voice betrayed her disappointment.

The older woman spoke up.

"Why are you here?"

"Qrow sent us here to help in the investigation on the robberies."

" _Professor Branwen_ sent you to investigate?" Her voice was incredulous, even as she arched a brow.

Straightening herself, she continued.

"I can assure you, your assistance will not be necessary," she scoffed, "or of any help."

"We are here to help- that's what we got told to do." Nora interjected, her brow furrowing, "and besides," she leveled a finger at Winter, "who are you to tell us we can't?"

Opening her mouth, the woman started to speak, but Ren spoke up first.

"You aren't a teacher, right?"

"That's not the point. I am your superior, and you will-"

"No you're not, Winter."

Weiss' voice cut through her sister's words easily, and the woman turned to look to her, surprise in her eyes.

"Weiss?"

The younger woman's eyes were sad, yet she pressed on.

"You're not our superior. You're an _Atlas_ Specialist. We're from Beacon and are currently in Mistral. Neither location does that make you our superior."

Hurt furrowed the older woman's brow, but still, Weiss pressed on.

"Just because you don't like Ruby and Yang's uncle doesn't mean he's wrong. We helped solve the robberies in Vale. We can do it again here. Just let us help!"

The taller woman turned to her sister, her face empty of the pain hinted at prior, as she perfected the blank expression she often took on. At attention, eyes fixated at an undetermined middle distance, her gaze was above the young people.

"Nonetheless, the fact still remains: despite what the Professor believes and told you, there is no place for you in the investigations. Nor are you allowed to join in them."

All faces were mixtures of frustration and anger. Turning her back to them, on her heels, the older woman moved at a steady pace towards the entry of the ship once more. Pausing at the entry, she looked down over her shoulder back at the disconsolate group.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a very interesting robbery in the southeast quadrant of Mistral to investigate. It appears there's a dead White Fang member-"

She paused beginning once more to board the ship, "-who seems to have died by his fellow's hand."

As the ship cargo bay door closed, Weiss turned back to her friends, a smile on her face. Both Nora and Oscar met her look with their own smiles, while the remaining two men looked on in confusion.

Finally, Jaune broke the silence with an incredulous look. "What? Why are you looking so happy?"

The silver haired young woman rolled her eyes at him. "You dolt! She told us where she was going!"

"Which means..." he paused, resting his chin between his fingers, "that she actually helped us?"

Oscar smiled up at the taller man, placed a hand on his arm. "Yes, Jaune. Do you think it would be good if we start to head down there?"

* * *

He could hear her before he could see her. Her breath was rapid and shallow, echoing oddly in the fog. Closing his eyes, he focused his attention on triangulating her location. Above. A rooftop. A sudden glimpse of red caught his attention on a nearby roof. Racing to its foundation, he gathered his legs beneath him and used them to propel himself up the wall.

He landed unnaturally soft, as he always did, so when he touched Ruby's shoulder, she yelped.

Both of his hands raised in a small placating gesture.

"Whoa, whoa... easy there, pipsqueak. It's just me."

Without a word, she turned back to stare at the corpse before her. He glanced down, and a macabre and detached sense of pride started in the back of his brain. The girl really was a crack shot. Pushing that ill-timed sensation from his brain, he turned to her. Her eyes were wide and dazed, staring at the young man's face, refusing to pull away. Arms tight around her waist, she trembled slightly with every breath she took.

Ever so smoothly, so as not to startle her, he placed his body in her line of sight, to break her stare. When she finally looked up at him, eyes glinting, he wrapped her into a tight hug. Arm around her shoulders and another supporting her head, she clutched to his waist with a death grip.

"Your first?" He asked, his voice deeper than usual.

She nodded. Qrow pulled her in tighter. They stayed locked like that for a time, and he felt her tears seep through his shirt. There was so much he could say, but now- now wasn't the time for them. He'd let her decide when to speak. Until that moment, he would hold his daughter and let her cry.

"He- he looks like Penny did. His eyes." Qrow opened his and turned to see if she could still see the corpse. While she still had her face buried in his chest, he turned the two of them so her back was towards the unseeing young man. He took in a cursory glance.

Osprey's son. He'd recognize that nose anywhere. _Damn. Wasn't that sickeningly ironic?_

It didn't really matter right now.

Ruby's voice whispered on. "Like Pyrrha. Penny and Pyrrha. He was doing what he thought was right." Her words and her thoughts were jumbled, but he was fairly certain of what she meant.

Sighing, he squeezed her a little bit tighter. "Ruby, you made a choice. Your choice was him or two people you know. I hate to break it to you kid, but this won't be the last time you'll have to make that choice."

"I- I thought that they had auras!"

Qrow shook his head. "They do, but very few know how to use them. It's not part of the required learning as a bandit. Some stumble upon it, other chose to learn it, and still others chose just to fight."

"If they had auras, then they wouldn't be dead!"

"Yeah, but we would be."

He ran a hand across the crown of her head as he sighed once more. "Ruby. You made a choice. You have to decide if it was the right one."

"What if he wasn't really bad? What if he would have changed? What if he would have been like you?" The petite young woman's tear streaked gaze popped up at him from his chest.

 _It's Osprey's kid. Ha._

Choosing against saying that, he spoke again.

"You're right. He might have. But would that have stopped him now from pulling that trigger?"

Her eyes dropped from his and stared at the emblem hanging from his necklace. "No."

A melancholy smile pulled at his lips.

"I'm sorry, Ruby." The huntsman closed his eyes, even as the memories of the first time he had ever taken the life of another living being, human or Faunus, played through his brain. Hers was for the right reasons, at least. His was for the tribe. Pushing the memories of his bloodstained children's clothing from his mind, he rested his brow on the top of her crown.

"I wish I could take this away from you." His voice was hardly above a whisper. "I wish I could make all the hard decisions for you. But if you truly wish to be a huntress, this will not be the last time you will have to make a decision like this."

He sighed again into her hair, and every part of him wished to take on her distress. "I'm so sorry, Petal. For Penny and Pyrrha. For Yang. For the secrecy, and for all the changes in your life. And for this. For being the reason you had to take your first life. I-" his voice broke and he shook his head once to fight for control. "I just want you to know: I will always be there for you. When this is all done- when the battle is through- I will be there. Okay?"

With one final shudder, her shoulders calmed, and he felt her arms loosen around his waist. A single nod from her, and he allowed himself to be disengaged from her grip. Turning, the lanky man dropped down to the street level, and upon reaching the bottom, held out a hand to her.

One last glimpse, and Ruby steeled herself, drawing herself up straight. As she landed, she took her father's hand, and they walked out into the fog together.


	10. The Battle of Songji

Rounding the last corner, all four of the team stopped in their tracks. Sure enough, as they had been directed by the locals, sat a destroyed store front. However, the group of officers were an unexpected surprise. _Maybe_ , Jaune thought to himself, _a bigger surprise than it probably should have been. Of course there would be officers there._

Turning around, he faced his team. "Well, guys, it looks like we have some issues. I'm not exactly sure I know how to get past these cops."

"Well- I think we should send Oscar as a distraction, maybe have him act like he has a broken leg…" her eyes hinted at the fire starting in her voice as she became more excited.

"I don't know…" The shorter younger man's eyes grew wide, even as he started to back away.

"Maybe even break a toe, or something- just to make it seem genuine. Then! We can sneak behind them and-"

"Nora, we're not breaking anybody's toes." Lie shook his head, turning to his leaders. "Please tell me you have a better idea."

Scratching his chin, the blond haired young man gazed around at the locals milling heavily around the crime scene. "We… could talk with any witnesses?"

"That seems a lot less … violent. Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

The red head beside him seemed to deflate. "You guys never let me have any fun..."

A finger rose in the air, followed by a hesitant 'um.' The older three turned to the smallest, his head cocked to the side, as if listening to someone speak.

"I think I know how to get in. Can you guys follow my lead?"

The teammates shared a glance, and Jaune shrugged.

"Sure!"

* * *

Oscar in the lead, he called out to the officer at the door to the ransacked storefront. When the older man turned to the teenagers, the young man put on a dazzling smile.

"Excuse me! I'm so sorry- we're running late..."

Even through his visor, the guard's expression of confusion was clearly visible.

"... late?"

"Yes! We're the students from Haven."

"Students?"

"The ones sent to shadow the Atlas agent..."

Shaking his head, the visored man interrupted Oscar's intimated thought.

"She's already gone, kid."

Heaving a deep sigh, the young man dropped his head in feigned defeat. Behind him, he could make out the sounds of the others playing along. Nora even went so far as to interject a cry of despair about her supposed failing grades. Looking up, his mouth pulled down, the small teenager raised a single eyebrow.

"Look, can we at least do _part_ of our assignment- just to take a look around?"

"Uh... I don't know..."

Nora, who had been working up her 'distress' for the duration, let out a pitiful wail, eyes welling up.

"I'm going to fail! I knew it!

The guards hands flew up, his entire posture reflecting his desire either to stop the young woman's distress or to flee.

"You know what?" His voice was laden with forced humor. "You're good, sweetheart! I remember it now! Go- go ahead!"

Her face erupted in a massive smile. Throwing herself at him, she enveloped the guard in a massive hug.

"You're the best!"

Awkwardly, the older man patted the top of Nora's head. Her teammates made their way into the crime scene, expressing their thanks as they passed to the oblivious older man.

* * *

The clamor began from the city gates. Men posted a few hundred feet from the gates had spotted it emerging from the shadows that hung unnaturally deep along the roadside. Had they not seen it, it would have passed them in the bright of day without notice, for it moved without sound.

Even after having spotted it, the men didn't last long against it. Head and shoulders taller than their largest man, a _naginata_ in its hand, it made short work of the small band of men that stood against it. It's sight at the walls prompted the men to rapidly close the gates. The sound of the gates closing, quickly echoed through the emptied city, and, after a nervous pause, a repetitive crash followed as the men on the wall watched the Obsidian Warrior throw itself at the gates. Each strike shook the length of the wall.

Far inside the walls, four people gathered in the town centre, even as the last vestiges of the fog burned away. A young fiery eyed woman turned to the smallest.

"We checked the other sniper. He's not getting up again anytime soon."

Ruby nodded numbly, her eyes only glancing up for a moment before dropping, even as her toe dug a small hole in the dirt. Her voice was small.

"Yeah. Same with the other one."

The tall man next to her looked down at the dark haired woman, his face solemn.

"You ok to do this?"

Ruby closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Once she opened them, her shoulders squared, and she met the huntsman's eyes steadily.

"Yes."

Seemingly satisfied by her answer, he turned to the young women and his eyes hardened. "It's beginning, girls."

Blake turned her eyes towards the clamor. "Sounds like they're coming from the gates as expected."

"No." There was depth to his words, "The snipers— their configuration— its wrong for a straight forward attack. No," his eyes straining across the distance, scanning for recognizable movements. "They're coming from the mountains."

"What?" Yang's voice rose in octave, her face scrunching in disagreement. "The snipers came from the direction of the gates! You know, where the sound is coming from?"

A hand on her cocked hip, the other hand pointing at the origin of the growing crashes, she raised an eyebrow in challenge. Qrow Branwen's eyes never skipped away from his search, but his voice gained a hardness to it.

"You forget where I grew up, kid. I know how they work."

"But the mountains? No one can come from the mountains- that's suicide."

His eyes broke away and met hers full-on.

"The strong survive."

Subconsciously, the blonde woman took a half step back. The Faunus woman spoke up next.

"That's- that's horrible. At least with the White Fang we cared about each other, but not to-."

"Don't mistake the bandits for the White Fang," the huntsman continued to speak even as he began to stride towards the mountainous side of the town centre. "To these people, death only means that you were weak."

The three young women began to trail behind him, even as they felt a keen sense of danger growing around them.

As the final vestiges of the fog lifted before them, Qrow stopped dead in his tracts, and the young women bracketed him, a pace behind. All three had hands on their weapons, even while the huntsman kept his hands to his side, loose.

Sporadic dark figures took form through the fog, solidifying into darkly dressed, wild eyed men, women and even children. As Blake and Yang looked around them, the shock set in. Along the mountainous side of the town centre, dozens of figures emerged, lining its edge. Not one of them moved to take a step forward. But every single eye rested on Qrow as he stood before them.

After a glance about, Ruby quickly brought her gaze back to her father. The muscles in his neck were tight, but the rest of his demeanor held no sign of what was going through his mind. His eyes slowly and steadily panned the crowd, pausing only on a few faces.

In this stalemate, all three women jumped as a loud crash bounced about in the large space. The cacophony of men and battle raised in tempo. As if they had been waiting for that as a sign, the bandits slipped along the edge of the centre, not one stepping in to the space. Dispersing into the city on the other side of the centre, none remained to watch the traitor and the three women with him. For a moment, a silence fell over the city before pandemonium broke loose to a greater extent.

"Why aren't we going to fight them? That's why we're here, isn't it?" Yang cried out, eyes glowing red. Qrow opened his mouth, but Ruby was the one who spoke.

"They had already won, Yang."

Her glare turned to the smaller woman. "How could you say that?"

"Because they had cut off the retreat, and overtaken more than half of an already empty city. It was over the moment the creature came through the gates."

A sensation of dread settled on the huntsman, and he slowly turned to face the middle of the centre. Standing impossibly before them, shining and impeccable, the Obsidian Warrior gazed down at them, emotionless, its _naginata_ pointed towards the group. It had arrived without a sound.

Quietly, a voice whispered and bounced in Qrow's mind.

" _Go._ "


	11. The Obsidian Warrior Revealed

**A/N: so, this is a big reveal- and the next chapters are going to be longer delays as I try to reign in all the ideas.**

"So what am I looking at?"

"The lines on his mask. I've never seen a White Fang mask that has them before."

Nora sat back on to her haunches, taking in Ren's words. After a pause, she shrugged.

"Maybe it's the Mistral branch?" Her lips pulled down, and she stared down at the dead man before her.

"It's not." Jaune's voice bounced from across the room. He was staring down behind the counter. Slowly, the other three moved towards where he stood. On the ground, a broken, unmarred White Fang mask sat, discarded.

"So it isn't a location based thing."

"I would presume not. I wonder..."

The voices of the guards whispering caught Oscar's attention, and the abnormally quiet Ozpin broke his silence. Of the things heard, the words "Songji", "attack" and "casualties" caught both of their attention.

 _"Isn't that where Qrow and the girls went?"_

 _Yes._

 _"We need to go help them!"_

 _I would agree._

 _"Well, how do you get there?"_

 _Quite honestly, Oscar, I would have no idea._

 _"Oh come on! You were the one who got us here!"_

 _True, but the military is beyond my scope of knowledge- well, that's not completely true. More that my knowledge of it is very... outdated._

Turning his attention back to his new friends, he took in a small breath before breaking into their conversation.

"Um... I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think I just heard the guards mention something about Songji being under attack."

Nora's eyes grew wide. "That's where everybody is! We have to go help!"

Oscar nodded, but he dropped his eyes. "But how?"

Jaune shrugged. "Why don't we just offer to assist with any evacuation? I'm sure there will be one, and we can help!"

Oscar's face cleared, and a smile filled his face. The words of Ozpin were out of his mouth before he realized it

"And that clear minded reasoning is why you are our leader, Jaune."

* * *

With a practiced ease, Qrow Branwen's broadsword was both in hand and in ready position at his side before his mind registered the need for it. Behind and around him, the young women drew their weapons and loaded them. His words were fast and quiet.

"Yang, Blake- you two, focus on the legs. Ruby- you and I are going for arms and head."

All three nodded. Filling his lungs with a deep breath, he brought the sword up in salute, even while dropping his head and drawing down his brow. Silently, the inky warrior brought it's _naginata_ to its midline, both hands grasping its pole in imitation of his salute. The huntsman gave further instructions.

"Hit everything black with every weapon, tool and trick you have. Let's see what it bleeds. On my mark."

Slipping his right foot back, while still keeping an eye on the creature before him, he drew the sword back with the motion, aligning it perpendicular with his chest. Beside him, he abstractly acknowledged opening scythes, drawn katanas and loaded gauntlet guns. The Obsidian Warrior remained still.

A breath.

"Now!"

Yang glanced at Blake, her eyes already awash in red. A lift to one side of her lips graced her face.

"Bumblebee?"

Blake smirked.

Both girls sprung into action, the edge of Blake's chain in Yang's hands, as she fired off one of her gauntlet guns, beginning her spin. Culminating in speed, as Ruby and Qrow moved out of their path, they passed a predetermined velocity, and shifted angle, Yang releasing, arm cocked back. Making contact with the opposing leg, left the Warrior stumbled, even if unscathed, and while it deformed for a moment, the inky darkness returned to it's original shape.

With a dust-assisted jump, Ruby was up and spinning. Gaining a bird's eye view, she lined up her body with her target. Scythe tip angled away from her body, she fired off a round to throw her decent into a spin.

The huntsman kept his eye on the Warrior's _naginata_ , moving to parry it as they lunged forward against the assault on their legs. In his peripheral, he spotted the black and red blur of Ruby plummeting in a controlled fashion from the sky. Weight on his broadsword, the lanky man twisted, guiding it's blow away and towards the weakened leg. Like a bullet, the young woman spun around her axis, as her scythe whipped around her. Snagging the tip of the blade on the leading arm and shoulder, the momentum wrapped the edge deep into the black substance. Firing off a series of blasts, she used the drag to wrap around the arm, digging in deeper.

"Hit it hard, Uncle Qrow!" Her words tripped over the sounds of battle around them.

Taking a moment to break away from his current engagement, the blade dropped away at an angle, leaving him to aim his shotgun barrels on the separating oily substance of the arm. Even as the shells reached the arm and erupted in ice, the huntsman was in motion, following up with a solid blow by his sword. The black shattered under the blow, even as a scream echoed in the older man's mind.

Falling hard to his hands and knees, his weapon clattered beside him.

 _Summer?!_

As the battle continued, he abstractly acknowledged the Warrior reeling from the blow, in place of the black arm, a white skeletal representation twitched and writhed, clawing frantically at the remaining black substances.

A splitting headache tore through Qrow's head, even as her words came, pained, quiet and rushed.

 _"This... is why I... wanted you to drink... more..."_

 _It's you?_

 _"... not the time... for this... clear the black... away, Qrow!"_

He leaned back on his haunches, hands dug into his scalp, trying to make sense of the words. Unknown to the the huntsman, the Warrior had rallied back, its ire directed at him. Ruby had recognized both the threat and that her father was immobile. Moving to intercept the blow aimed for him, she locked her feet even as the arm descended on her.

 _"Qrow!"_

Summer's panicked voice echoed through his brain, and due to years of experience, the huntsman reached for his weapon, his head popping up a moment too late. The hit was hard, and made solid contact with the young woman's face. It was a sickening sound to Qrow's ears, and he was in the air, matching her speed. Simultaneously, his cry echoed the one in his mind.

" _R_ u _b_ y!"

Feet hit the ground hard, and carrying the limp young woman in his arms, the huntsman stumbled, taking the brunt of momentum. His velocity pushed them away from the battle, and back by the fountain.

Taking the opportunity, he checked his daughter for damage, and even though the side of her face had already begun to swell, her breathing was steady. Glancing up to see the other two women still in motion, actively working away at the Warrior, he took the moment to move the unconscious Ruby away from the battle.

Once she was carefully tucked away on the opposite side of the fountain, the huntsman quickly shuffled the gnawing fear back deep. Quickly returning to the foray, he cried out.

"Ice! Ice up the limbs and core!"

Shouts confirmed their receipt of the information, and he dived in. Summer's voice had become silent, and he shoved the concern over it back into the same place as his fear for Ruby. For after.

The older man met eyes with Blake and glanced at the now frozen legs of the warrior. She nodded once in comprehension, and they both dived forward into action. Simultaneously, the blasts from both of their weapons shattered the frozen legs, and they rolled away as the remnants of the Warrior dissolved in shape. Unable to retain its appearance, the black mass moved and writhed in place, sparks of white flashing, the occasional ghostly white arm or hand protruded, clawing away at the black. The three continued to pelt the remains of the Warrior, until it was practically immobile.

Turning to his niece, Qrow nodded.

"You're up, Firecracker."

A grin lit up her face, and with a jump, she catapulted across the distance, arm cocked. Making contact with the frozen bits, the remains scattered across the floor, and dissolved into smoke like the Grimm.

What remained in its wake- a pulsating figure of silvery white- blinded the young woman and she stumbled away. As the huntsman moved in to reach for her, a scream echoed through the centre and in his mind. The flailing figure suddenly stopped its motion, and shrunk. Now, instead of a spindly white skeleton of glowing white energy, a portal, a rip, much like the ones he had seen Raven use, was there. Unlike those portals, however, the origin was visible. As the energy retreated, he spotted a small figure, from where the silvery energy emanated. It had only been a glimpse, and he began to move towards it, even as Yang spoke.

"Summer?"

The energy fully retreated, and a pause occurred long enough for Qrow to really see her- and the thing around her head- before the portal closed down before him.

In an instant, all remnants of the Obsidian Warrior was gone. Tentatively, he called out in the quiet spaces of his thoughts, but the voice that had been haunting him for over a decade didn't respond. Dread started to sink its claws around his heart. It was Yang's next words that drug him from the self contained fears, and back to the immediate one.

Ruby.

"Uncle Qrow? Who was that? That- She- looked like-?"

The older man turned and without a word bolted off further into the centre. Suddenly in Yang's mind, a memory came through the battle haze. Ruby, being flung away from the battle, limp. Her focus returned laser sharp, and she turned to Blake, her now violet eyes wide. In the same motion, both women turned and followed the older man.

Rounding the fountain, both stopped from a dead run. The huntsman was kneeling, the limp young woman in his arms, her head resting against his chest. Ever so softly he spoke, his free hand cupping her face, the thumb running across the swell of her swollen cheek. A few words escaped away from his soft refrain, and reached the observer's ears.

"... is why, Petal... didn't want you hurt... because of me... why didn't you listen?... why does no one listen?... please stay with me... you'll be safe soon..."

Sharing a glance with the darker woman, Yang moved forward even as Blake stepped back. Kneeling, she moved to her uncle's side. A hand tentatively reached for his shoulder.

"Uncle Qrow."

Slowly, he raised a tear-filled gaze to meet hers. Panic squeezed the blonde haired woman's chest, but then she heard Ruby's breath escape, and her worry started to dissipate. She raised her eyes back to meet his, optimism in her eyes, but he was already shaking his head.

"She has a concussion. If this isn't addressed soon..."

Yang had learned enough in school- all the symptoms, all the consequences if left unaddressed. Just because they had auras, it didn't protect them from the results of hard hits, unless your semblance worked like hers.

However, in the middle of a town now overrun by bandits, it was highly unlikely that there was going to be any help for her sister. Her uncle's fear had suddenly become her own. Yang felt a pang of guilt, her own actions leading to this moment replaying in her head. The young woman's distress was evident to Qrow, for he shook his own fear and guilt off, reaching out to grab Yang's arm.

"It isn't your fault. She would have been here even if you hadn't come."

The young woman's eyes met his again, and he attempted a small smile to hide his own soured stomach.

"She'll be fine. She's a fighter."

Yang matched his smile.

"Always has been."

A sound startled both even as Blake yelled for them. Lifting Ruby in his arms, the huntsman moved with Yang, and their gaze followed the Faunus' outstretched arm. Growing in the horizon, a small fleet of airships appeared. The lead one quickly descended before them, while the rest peeled away to scan the area and drop off a handful of huntsmen. At it's open bay, stood a woman dressed in white, her silver hair pulled severely back. Qrow ran at full speed for it and the girls followed. The silver haired woman called further into the bay, and medics emerged from the shadows. Stopping just shy of the entrance, he handed the limp woman in his arms to the medics who met him there.

Quickly explaining to them what had occurred and his concern as to her symptoms, the medics moved seamlessly around her. A hand on her cheek, he leaned into the bay, and placed a small peck on her forehead. Straightening, he met the woman's eyes.

"You and I may not have good history, Winter, but please take care of Ruby. She doesn't deserve my sins visited on her."

Winter's dusky blue eyes met his, and a small, understanding smile graced her face.

"I understand, Qrow. I remember her from before. Naive, and innocent but a kind soul."

"Innocent, yes. Naive? Not as much as you'd think."

He glanced back down at her as the medics buzzed about. Something in his eyes made Winter pause, and she glanced between the two. Eyes widening, she started.

"Qrow, is she-"

"Take care of her." He interrupted, turning to the dark-haired young woman. "Go with them. Meet up with your buddy and figure out what the White Fang are up to."

Nodding once, she stepped up into the airship and turned to Yang, a hesitant smile on her face.

"You coming?"

Even as Yang shook her head, Qrow spoke.

"There's somebody here she wants to have a chat with." He turned around, and Yang caught a glance of something she had never seen before. Her uncle's eyes were a brilliant red, like hot coals. "Just like me."

 **A/N 2:I know- I know. I used a MacGuffin. But I had to do it for the sake of the story...**


	12. A Murder of Crows

The airships were loud, their sides open and exposed to the elements. Far in front of them, the Atlas specialist's airship had led the way. As the town drew closer, Nora felt the thrill of battle energizing her bones. Practically bouncing from sheer enthusiasm, she caught the gaze and whispers of the Atlas and Mistral guardsmen. A single hand on her shoulder stilled her.

"Nora."

Tearing her gaze away from the incoming battle, she met her partners mauve eyes. His calming presence washed over her, and a soft smile tugged at her lips.

"Yes, Ren?"

"You do realize that we are here to help with the refugees, right?"

Heaving a deep sigh, she sagged, her smile fading.

"Yeah, I do..."

"I'm sure you'll be able fend off some bandits, Nora, but our main goal is the civilians." A reassuring smile pulled across his face.

"Actually," a captain of the forces moved across the open hatchway, "you won't be fighting any bandits."

Standing beside the team, he looked down at them, sober-faced. Jaune responded quickly.

"But sir- we fought in the battle of Vale. We know how to handle ourselves."

"Against Grimm and machines. Not real people. Nah, kid. You've still got a lot to learn, and I'm not risking anyone's life beyond what I have to."

A kind smile tugged at his lips. "No, I need you all to help with the refugees. We'll lead them to you."

Oscar joined the group in nodding. Leaning mildly out of the open hatch, hand firmly fixed on the support strap, he noticed first when the lead ship continued on as they turned aside.

"Are we going to different parts of the town?" He called out over the sound of the wind to the captain.

The older man nodded. "We'll get more refugees that way. If you spot a group along our path, call it out."

* * *

He stood still, his back to the airships as they took off.

"She'll be fine. Just like you said."

Qrow's face was steadily locked ahead, and he nodded.

"It was fortunate that the airships arrived like they did." She tried again.

"They were looking for survivors. Not as much fortunate as predictable."

He took a deep breath but refused to turn to the blonde haired woman. "Ruby will be fine. I know where she comes from, and who raised her. She's strong, which means she'll get through this."

A small depreciating laugh escaped his lips. His voice raised, and he spoke again, challenging.

"Isn't that what you look for, Raven?!"

Once more, as if drawn by his siren's call, the bandits emerged from the city, surrounding them. However, instead of standing at the edges, they pressed into the centre, stopping a few dozen feet away. Yang imitated her uncle's disposition, refusing to acknowledge their presence, his back straight and hands clenched at his side. His glowing eyes scanned the crowd, stopping on none. He called out once more.

"What, Raven? You hiding from me? _Brother dearest?_ "

"What do you want, Qrow?" Her voice echoed across the centre. Both turned to look up, spotting Raven, adorned in her fright mask, squatting on the top finial of the defunct fountain.

"Why don't you come down here, and we can," he sneered the last word, " _chat_?"

Standing easily, she shrugged, and with an effortless jump, twisted in the air to land before Qrow. For the first time, Yang saw both Branwen twins together, the only two towering above the rest of the bandits, even as Qrow stood taller than she. Their eyes drilled into each other, and for a long moment neither moved or spoke. They were an intimidating sight, and for that moment, Yang felt awed at her proximity to them. It was quite easy to see how the two of them together were quite the powerhouse of Team STRQ. Energy practically cracked and whipped about them.

The huntsman's jaw worked, though no words escaped. It was the bandit queen who spoke first.

"What is it you want, _broth_ -?" Her words were cut short as, in a flash, the man's hand raised to her throat, lifting her off her feet and dangling her above him. A murmur passed through the crowd, and ever so subtly, the mass began to press in on them. The huntsman made no move to change his position or give heed to the crowd.

"How long have you known?!" He hissed.

Hands at his wrist and forearm, she locked on to his arm, but did not claw. Her words came out stilted.

"I- I don't-"

He brought her face close to his, still leaving her feet dangling. His free hand tore her mask from her face.

"Uncle Qrow-!" Yang pleaded, finally breaking free from her shock. Never had there been fear of her uncle, fear of what he was capable of. Until that moment.

"Not. Now." His words were filled with fury, and his eyes stayed locked on his sister's.

"Now, Raven. Let's try that again. How long have you known? Known that you were using- _her_ \- to get what you wanted?"

Raven's eyes met his and a long pause passed.

"I didn't- I didn't know till- till now- till I saw her- when you de- defeated the Warrior."

The red-eyed man studied her intently.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Wha-what reason wo-would I have to-to lie?"

"So I don't kill you right now."

"You-you wouldn't ki-kill me in front- front of my daughter."

His jaw clenched and released. A long pause passed and his hand released from around her neck. His twin dropped hard to the ground, and Yang moved to help her, but a warning glance from Qrow stopped her. A cold fear started in her chest. What could he be inspired to do?

He kneeled down to where his sister gasped in breaths, while on all fours. Whispering, he leaned forward.

"You're hiding something from me, Rae."

Her head shot up, her eyes matching his. "I've forgotten how much ruby red suits you."

The words startled him, and he rocked back on to his heels. Squeezing his eyes shut, his jaw clenched once more, and he remained silent. When he finally reopened them, his eyes had returned to their milder garnet.

With a hoarse chuckle, Raven sat back on to her own heels, shaking her head. "Such a shame, brother. You would always have been a better leader."

He frowned at her words, but his posture remained softer. "What are you hiding, sister?"

Sniffing once, she stood, and Qrow matched her speed.

"Not here. You've shamed me enough before my people, don't you think?"

Both twins turned their gaze to a shell-shocked Yang.

"She's never seen you furious, has she?"

He glanced back at his sister. "Very few living have."

An eyebrow arched. "True."

She turned on her heel, and the crowd parted from before her. Stepping forward, she spoke over her shoulder.

"Come."

With a grunt, Qrow shoved his hands in his pockets, raised his shoulders to match his extended head, and followed behind. Pausing a moment to take in all of what had occurred, she shook off her shock and fell in step behind her uncle.

* * *

On the third and final stop, an older man stayed at the hatch, helping the wounded, young and old onto the ship beside the students. The final refugee on the ship, as the remaining Guard returned, Jaune called to their new found friend.

"We need to get onboard. That includes you."

The white-haired man opened his mouth to object, but upon taking a long glance at the now burning town around him, his lips set into a thin line and his eyes grew sad. He nodded once, and stepped up into the open hatch.

Off the ground, the airship took a laborious turn. As it shifted direction, the inhabitants of the ship were able to take in the scope of the damage. Littering the breadth of the city, columns of smoke rose and sounds of destruction reached their ears.

It had been many years since Oscar had seen damage this widespread. Years since he watched-

 _"I'm sorry, Oscar."_

 _Yeah, yeah. I barely remember it anyway._

 _"But it doesn't make it any easier."_

The young man's eyes grew distant, and he chose not to respond. A presence at his side startled him, as the older man stopped beside him to gaze out on his home.

"Never thought I'd see it gone."

Unsure of how to respond, the heterochromatic young man nodded numbly. Together in silence, the two stared out over the city as the airship began to pull away. A sniff broke the silence and Oscar looked up to the old man, as he wiped away a tear.

Meeting the young man's eye, he offered a sad smile. Something registered in the back of his mind and raised a brow at the boy.

"By chance, and it's a long shot, but do you know Summer Rose's daughter?"

Instantly, Oscar registered who he meant, but caution prevented him from speaking out.

"Summer Rose?"

"They're Qrow Branwen's niece."

"Which one?"

"So you know them." Retreating to his thoughts he paused for a long second. "It's the younger of the two."

"Ah!" He nodded. "Ruby."

"Will you by any chance see her soon?"


End file.
